High School Mythical
by Clichesbullet
Summary: In the small town of Olympus, two high schools fight over who has the best athletes, brains and artists. For decades, their rivalry has reached extreme levels of intolerance and even violence. However, things start to change when the mayor's wife, for her own gain, decides to exchange some students. A High School/Human AU where things actually make sense![Canon pairings/Leyna].
1. Prologue

**High School Mythical**

**A/N:**_I pledge to try my best and not write a sucky High School AU with all the High School AU clichés everyone hates. Ok, maybe some of them. Anyway, this is the prologue and it's dull but necessary. I have no idea where I'm going with this, so hold my hand and let's go. To everyone who was expecting this, I hope I don't disappoint you._

_This story exists thanks to tumblr users who insisted I wrote it after I mentioned my ideas for the plot. And, because of the planning I went through, this story came out more serious and mature than what I usually write. I hope you all enjoy nevertheless as I try my best to add the romance and humor you are all used to get from me. Chapters will not be long though, so I plan on writing this quickly._

_And thanks to Himeyuka for betaing and LadyFianna for the support and awesome feedback ._

**High School Mythical**

**Prologue**

He could hear her high heels clacking against the perfectly cleaned tiles, from the upstairs office, as soon as he walked into the house. The sound wasn't reassuring. He climbed the stairs with a cold feeling moving down his neck and a pain on his chest that, over the years, he had come to call simply as "being married".

He stared at the doorknob, still unsure about entering the next room and facing the storm that was about to come.

"I can see your shadow through the crack." Her voice was sweet, motherly, and every bit as scary as it always was. "Come on in already."

She stood up and walked towards him. In a matter of seconds, she was fixing his salt and pepper hair, straightening his pinstriped suit and adjusting the knot of his silk tie. A trophy wife from any angle you looked at her.

"Your mother called." She said at last, making him shiver. Nothing could be worse than those three words.

"Oh, did she?" He said as he took a sit behind his mahogany table. His wife brought him whisky from the cart nearby. Two ice cubes and nothing else, the way she knew he liked. "How were things going in the darkest, deepest ends of hell?" He joked.

"The same pain, I have to assume by her rudeness." Her manicured nails traced imaginary lines on the table. She looked distant but he could see a nervous smile creeping on her face. That was a woman who had a plan and he was a man that had no other escape but to obey. "She wants to close down my charity."

There, there it was: the whole reason behind this warm, wifely afternoon visit to his office.

"June," he began but she had already started on her speech.

"You _know_ the charity is all I have." Her voice was high pitched now, distant from the hoarse sensual whispers she usually spoke to him. And nothing – _absolutely nothing_ – like the motherly tone she used with everyone else. "The only reason she's even trying to bring it down is because she _hates_ me. She wants her projects to succeed but I can't even have _one_ thing."

He often wished there were fewer women in his life. This was one of these moments.

"Darling, you know that's not it. My mother likes you; she even insists you call her "mother", doesn't she?"

June knit her thin eyebrows and shivered:

"Yes, she does and that _terrifies_ me." She took a sip from her husband's whisky as if to wash down the terrible thoughts. "If I were to call her mother, then we'd be siblings! Husband and wife can't be siblings!" She flipped her hair and regained her composure. Sometimes June would act too prude or too old-fashioned and he had no idea why. "Besides, it's a powerful word: _mother_."

The vein in his forehead started to throb painfully. He knew it'd come to this. Every speech she had ever given him had ended in this.

"All I have is this charity, darling. I never had any children of my own." She looked down sadly and very convincingly too. Had he not seen that act a thousand times before, he'd fallen for it. "Surely, I raised your two children. The ones from…" He was already expecting the calculated silence she'd throw in there. "from _that woman_. But they never liked me as their mother and we both know that. I gave them everything and still…"

She looked him in the eye again:

"Your mother thinks I'm incapable because I couldn't give her grandchildren, she holds me guilty for the failure of our marriage the first time and she wants to humiliate me to the whole society and…"

"_Society?_" He finally lost his patience. "June, _what_ society? Olympus is one of the smallest towns in this country. There's hardly any people here to be called a _society._"

"You are _siding_ with her, then?" The terrible fire of her anger and hurt shone through her green eyes and he was both terrified and attracted at the same time. Nothing new. She stood up and walked from side to side. "You men are all so terrible, vile little creatures. Always running to fulfill your mothers' wishes." He could no longer reason with her.

"Of course there's a society watching! I'm the mayor's wife!" She still held the thick whisky glass in her hands and he had reasons to believe she wouldn't be holding it for much longer. She noticed his eyes on her hands and scowled. "Oh, spare me."

As if to prove how serious the matter was, she let go of the whisky and sat down very politely again.

"I will not allow her to step on this subject." She stated. "I have given up on too much already just so your mother could afford to keep her name shining alone. I will not."

"Dearest," He rubbed his temples with his thumbs. "I understand how important the charity is to you." And , even though he could tell her eyes were saying "no, you don't", he went on. "However, the whole idea of your project is based on the utopic merging of two schools that may as well be from different universes. You want to offer students better chances at sports, debate, culture clubs and learning in general but you can't get them to work as a team. We can't give you the funds to build a Union if the kids refuse to stay in the same place together."

June scowled and rolled her eyes, like a five year old who was denied candy before lunch:

"Yes." She sighed. "We may have failed to get them to work as a team so far, but…"

"_So far_?" The mayor snorted. "Honey, for decades and decades these two schools have competed against each other in every field there is. They grow as enemies and then go and try to find work and who they compete against? Once again; each other! They won't go to the same places, they refuse to be in good terms. They seek victory and they feed on the other's defeat. We've separated them ages ago and they've been resenting that ever since! The best we ever done was to _keep_ them apart. You don't have access to the files I have. You don't know how many blood baths were hidden from the papers. How many bar fights, mindless violence, even murder!"

June swallowed her saliva, slightly taken aback by the new information for a few seconds, but he knew it was only temporary. She'd never drop a bone, it wasn't like her.

"We've failed so far." She repeated. "But not this time. They are just kids, dear, just _kids_. They don't even know the meaning of hate yet."

She kept repeating the "Charity" was all she had, that the kids were like her own children, that she needed to accomplish something that was good for the town and for everyone but he had known her his whole life. He knew better than that.

She was trying to build a stronger machine, a way to beat his mom's name, her students, and the people she protected under her wing.

His mom's protégées; The Titans, as they were called all over the country, were the nation's symbol of victory and success and well-prepared athletes, professionals, students – there was never failure when it came to his mother's work. When Juno said "all she had", she meant it was her only weapon in her endless quest for respect, acknowledgement and recognition. Her last resort to prove she was as worthy as the woman who created an empire entirely alone. In the end, it was about politics.

He was sure June could tell he knew that, because she went back to pleading in her usual hoarse whispers:

"The charity is all I have." She repeated and held his hand gently. "Darling, let me try once again. Believe in me, I know what I'm doing." And then, with a smile, she added:

"We can be better than her. We can make the city grow; we can be more powerful,_stronger_." And finally – despite knowing exactly how badly this could go - his competitive side took over and he gave in:

"Alright then, why don't you tell me your plan?"

* * *

**A/N:**_Like I said, dull and silly but we need to start somewhere. Things will go chronologically but not necessarily deep. For instance, I don't think we will ever meet any Titans, haha! So yeah, from now on – the human demigods and their human shenanigans! Next up: JASON! His chapter shall be on tomorrow morning, so please, don't forget to review and let me know what you think. I've never written an AU before, so your feedback is the best thing you can give me right now. I mean, besides Logan Lerman and delicious food that makes you thinner as you eat it. _

_So, yeah, reviews! _


	2. Jason

**High School Mythical**

**A/N: **_Hopefully not as dull as the prologue but it's still Jason's POV so I can't promise anything. Also, some Jeyna in this chapter but I should warn you: it's mostly angst from now on for this couple. Well, mostly for Reyna. Also, thank you everyone so much for the great feedback! Keep it coming because I need to be oriented on what to write and your opinion is the best way!_

**High School Mythical**

**Chapter 1: JASON**

Jason made a mental note to complain about the leaky sink of the second floor's male bathroom later. He stared at his reflection on the foggy mirror and splashed some water on his face to wake up. Classes were over but he still had a whole day of activities ahead of him. He checked his watch and sighed; basketball practice was in just a few minutes.

The blue eyes staring back at him in the mirror didn't look the least bit unhappy or tired which was a good thing, considering everything. He stared at them as much as he could before growing tired and scowling at himself.

"C'mon, Grace, time to move." He told himself as he grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. He took a last glimpse at the mirror and decided to straighten his tie. The sobriety of the purple linen uniform clashed with how he felt that day but it was ok – he'd be changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt soon enough. It wouldn't improve his mood but at least it wouldn't be linen, he thought.

"There you are." The voice caught him off guard and, for a moment, he absolutely forgot he was in a bad mood. "You're particularly hard to find today." She was leaning against the brick wall of the second floor, using a finger to mark the point where she was on the pocket book she had probably been reading.

"Reyna! I had no idea you were looking for me." He smiled at her knitted eyebrows. She had probably grown impatient looking for him but she wouldn't say a word. It wasn't like Reyna to speak up about anything other than committee issues and school library fees. He secretly prided himself on being able to understand her expressions and, on the rare occasion, even get her to open up a little.

"Never mind, I found you now." There was a shadow of a smile on her face when she said that. She checked the book in her hand again, probably memorizing the page, before closing it. "You're running late for practice, I assume. Would you mind if I followed you to the court?"

"You don't need to follow me." He chuckled. "I'm perfectly fine with us walking side by side." She bobbed her head to the side:

"Was that an attempt at humor, Jason?" He scowled at her and she laughed her croaky laughter as she walked towards him. "I'm sorry." She placed a hand on his shoulder and gestured for them to keep walking.

"So, why are you here? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm more than pleased to see your face – " She rolled her eyes but he went on. "I just assumed you'd be too busy ruling the Academy's future with your bare hands or something."

"We both know I don't rule this Academy, I'm merely president of the board." She stared at him. "Co-president, actually. Unless, of course, you've stepped down and forgot to tell me."

"_Never._" He flashed her a smile and she looked away. They were silent as they walked through the nearly empty Jupiter Academy hallways and Jason found himself staring at her.

Reyna was small but looked much taller because of her posture. The way she stood and spoke was always gracious and strong in a way he never really understood. She was serious and responsible; people never doubted her skills as a leader. Jason often felt inadequate around her; he had grown up in a family whose whole purpose was politics, yet, this girl – who came from nowhere as far as he knew – had made her way into the academy. He counted the golden stripes in her purple uniform.

Jason was the mayor's son, his stepmother practically owned the school; it made perfect sense for him, who studied there his whole life, to have five golden stripes. Each for every academy conquest he had had but Reyna…Reyna had been there for only four years, she showed up one day at Olympus with her older sister. She took tests, she made efforts even Jason had no idea about.

He counted her four stripes again. Most students had one, two at best. And they'd been there for ages.

Reyna was a natural, whilst he was there merely because of his name.

"You look lost in thought." He hadn't noticed her staring at him. They stopped walking. "Are you ok, Jason?"

"Yeah, I mean, yes. Yes, I'm just feeling a little off. It's nothing."

"Off?" She raised both eyebrows and pressed a cold hand against his forehead. She looked so worried, he couldn't help but smile.

"No, Reyna." He placed his hand on top of hers and let it linger there for a while before she pulled it back. "Not this kind of "off.""

She studied him:

"I don't follow." She didn't say more than that. He knew that, if he wanted, she wouldn't push any further. He took a seat on a bench and watched the court from afar before speaking.

"Do you ever feel like you're not being yourself?" He looked up at her and found her wide eyed and trying, awkwardly, to sit down without looking away from him. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just…" She breathed out. "I was just thinking about that."

They stood there quietly, watching the walls together. Jason realized they spent a lot of time like that; in silent agreement about things they didn't talk about. He looked down and considered taking Reyna's hand in his but he didn't.

"I think it's the pressure of being expected to make decisions." She pondered. "It weighs you down sometimes. The way everyone comes to us for solutions even when we can't provide them with that."

He stared at her:

"Did someone bother you about the new library fee again?" He tried, with a chuckle. Reyna exhaled annoyed.

"Yes, _of course_. When don't they?" She sighed. "But you know I'm not talking about that. It's the pressure, it's…" She stopped. "Sometimes I feel like ruining my image completely just so I can build a new one."

Jason smiled and almost took her hand again. She really did understand.

"I wish I had this option." He sighed. "My life's already –"

"No, stop." Reyna rolled her eyes. "I won't have any of this "my life is already decided" business today. Your life's not decided, not unless they tie you up to a chair and put a gun to your head. No one's life is decided. You're just…" She hesitated again. "You're just willing to put up with it because you're afraid."

They glared at each other, no words spoken for a whole minute, 'till Jason gave up on the staring contest and sighed:

"You know it's not like that. I can't just walk away on them – my sister already covered that."

Reyna looked as if she was going to say something but didn't. She did something else, she pressed her forehead against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He didn't say anything, he looked down at her hands again and wondered.

"Reyna."

"Yes?" She took her head from his shoulders to look at him but he had not planned what to say next. He looked up from her hands to meet her eyes and realized they were way too near to feel comfortable. She moved back a little as if to step out of his personal bubble. "I was thinking…" He had no idea what he was thinking. "Maybe we…" Maybe they what? He got sidetracked thinking about how nice she smelled.

"Jason!" The two of them jumped and parted immediately. The yell had come from across the empty hallway and, though there wasn't anyone visible just yet, they already knew who it was. "Jason, man, where are you?"

"Dakota." They said in unison as they stood up, rolling their eyes.

"Finally!" The tall boy appeared, looking flushed and with a hand on his hips, grasping for air. His curly hair was sticking to his forehead but, luckily, he was already wearing his training outfit. "Where did you go? I've been looking all over for you and…" He noticed Reyna standing next to him and his mouth turned into a perfect "o". "Hey." He smirked and winked.

"Oh, please." Reyna rolled her eyes. "Are you drunk, Dakota?"

"Not _now,_ no." He answered promptly. Surely, it was illegal to drink at his age but Dakota had no business lying to his friends. "I'm just a little high on sugar."

The three of them stood there without speaking 'till Dakota seemed to remember he was looking for them for a reason:

"Oh, right! Jason, coach says you're free from practice today."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, dude, I think your mother called or something."

Jason was about to speak when Reyna interrupted:

"Jason's mother is dead. That must have been his stepmother." Jason was suddenly very thankful she was there.

Dakota looked at them.

"Hm, yeah, whatever. His father's wife called, says she wants him to go home early or something." Reyna and Jason exchanged glances but didn't say anything.

"Well, I guess I gotta go see the coach to have my pass signed." Jason sighed, grabbing his backpack again. He looked back at Reyna for a second but she was already pulling her braid up as she put her bag over her shoulder. "Well, bye." He waved and she waved back.

"Yes." She smiled. "Have a nice weekend." She threw a final wave at Dakota and then left.

Jason watched her go and then turned his head just to find his friend smiling eerily from ear to ear.

"You." He said. "You and Reyna." He chuckled. Jason rolled his eyes:

"Oh, please. Not again, Dakota." He started walking towards to court with the loud boy on his heels, whistling. Jason tried to ignore at first but, as they approached their final destination, Dakota became louder and louder with his singing. "Will you stop?"

"I will stop when you ask her out. I can't take you two anymore." He slapped the back of Jason's head. "It's sad to watch, really."

From the court, Jason could see the second floor hallway where he'd been talking to Reyna. He stared at that point for a while.

"I don't know, Dakota." He smiled. "I'm not sure of anything yet, but maybe on Monday, who knows?"

* * *

Once the matter of wondering about his feelings for his best friend was delayed, 'till after the weekend, Jason had time to dread the disaster that his conversation with June would be.

He opened the mansion's door and cringed when it creaked. He walked through the unoccupied rooms, looking for his father or any of the help, but he knew it'd be empty 'till it was time for dinner. He expected his stepmother to be in her bedroom reading a gossip magazine or even in the kitchen, complaining to the cook she'll end up firing in a couple of weeks.

He opened his bedroom door to change his clothes and his nostrils were hit by the smell of lilac and roses. He hadn't expected her to be in his room but there she was, by the desk, flipping through his Literature III book.

When she saw him, her eyes radiated with joy and her pearly white teeth appeared like sunlight through a window. Jason didn't like that at all.

She moved swiftly to him and cupped his face on her hands, studying him:

"Oh, my knight in shining armor." She cooed. "_My saving grace_."

He was liking it less and less by the second.

"Sit down, my hero, I have a gift for you and, oh, so much to tell you!" She took a sit on his bed and patted the empty space next to her. Jason tried to conceal a weird facial expression he did out of reflex and sat down next to her, dropping his backpack on the floor. He knew she wanted a favor because he could see how she stared at the way he threw it but didn't react.

"Jason, dearest, have you _ever _had a dream?" Jason opened his mouth to reply but she put a long finger to his lips, shushing him. He was never really necessary to this conversation. "For me, my dream was to have children."

Oh no, not this again, he thought but didn't voice it. Jason never voiced any of his thoughts in that house. June went on:

"For years, I have watched the children of this town grow up. I have been in every side, in every corner. Even before your father left me for…" her voice became bitter like it always did when she spoke of Jason's mom. "…_that woman_. Even during that small _detour_ in our wedding, even then, I wanted to be a mum more than anything."

Since of all of her conversations began like that, Jason didn't really know what to say.

"And you know me, don't you? You know I can't just sit and watch as the kids grow apart, avoid each other." He was taken by surprise, he wasn't expecting this to be about her own politics. The family matters, his father's expectations – all that he expected. But for her to talk about her projects, that was new. Especially the impossible one, the white whale she sought. She grabbed Jason's hands and he suddenly thought of Reyna, he couldn't explain why.

"I'll talk seriously with you now, dearest." Her voice was motherly, tender. _Dangerous._ "We both know it's about time this mindless war between schools end, don't you think? You are all kids. You're supposed to be making friends, training together, studying together." He remembered those lines from her speech at the congress when she first tried for approval of her charity. She caressed his blond hair:

"I know your sister and I have had our differences in the past, but both of you are like my own children." Her eyes were getting teary; it was almost as if she could feel real emotions. "And you, Jason, you especially. You're the key to a brighter future."

Jason hated being the key to anything, especially today. He was tired of making decisions, of all the pressure. Reyna's face crossed his head again and for a minute he imagined a world where he could just ask her out during lunch and they could skip classes to watch a movie. She'd never go for it, of course, but he still liked that thought.

In the real world, June pulled out a white box from under his bed and put it on his hands.

"Before you open it," she started. "I want you to know that the only reason I'm suggesting we do this is because it has been discussed with everyone already. We – well, me, your father and Lupa, as well as Chiron – we believe you're the only one strong enough to handle it."

Jason opened the box to find a bright orange varsity jacket on the inside. His basketball team number was on the back and the letters CHB were printed on the front.

"What does this mean?" His heart started pounding inside his chest. June smiled:

"It means we've come up with a plan to end this war once and for all; _integration_."

Jason wanted to ask "what does this mean" again and again, not because he failed to understand what was happening – no, he knew it all too well – but because he wanted to delay the moment the truth would come out.

June caressed his hair again and sighed:

"You're a great boy, Jason, you're the good seed. You can do no wrong." She smiled at him. "You remind me so much of your father when he was younger."

Jason hated that comment the most, if anything, he wished he was nothing like his dad.

"You're handsome, talented and skilled." He wasn't listening anymore. He knew he had no option. Reyna's voice popped in his head again "unless they tie you up", she had said. He felt pretty tied at the moment. "They won't give you a hard time, it's all part of an integration plan. They get you, Jupiter Academy gets their best swimmer and then, all these new stuff can start. Athletic cooperative teams with both schools, supportive tutoring, mixed classes…"

"Unless they tie you up." Reyna's voice repeated over and over.

"It will work out just fine, dear. All you have to do is say yes." She kissed his temple. "But why would you say no when you know how much is at stake, right? You're not selfish like that sister of yours, right? You won't run away or leave me unattended. No, Jason, you're a real hero, aren't you?"

"And put a gun to your head." Reyna had said and he could still feel June's lips on his temple.

"You will be the perfect example, I just know it. We will probably have some trouble with the Jackson boy. He refused to go anywhere 'till his girlfriend gave him an approval, will you believe that? The future in his hands and he can't give up something as simple as the idea of having a _girlfriend_."

He would ask Reyna out on Monday, he'd have to tell June. He couldn't say yes to that because he had a girl to ask out. He tried to speak but the words got stuck in his mouth. He wasn't the Jackson boy, he had a job to fulfill, a name to honor. He felt breathless.

"Don't worry, darling, it's only for a couple of months. 'Till summer. Then, you can start your final year back at Jupiter Academy with your old friends. Well, that is, if you want to." She waved him off as if he had said something and giggled. "Though, if everything goes as planned, by then we will have the Foundation building working already and you'll be able to see whoever you want, whenever you want."

Jason started feeling empty, he could hardly remember his friend's faces anymore. His life was being stolen, his voice was being ignored and he couldn't fight back. He had never had the option. In that moment, he hated who he was.

He felt the CHB letters of his jacket and thought half-heartedly of what they meant: Chiron's High School for the Bright. It didn't even sound like a real school, he considered, but he felt drained, barely alive. He was being yanked out of the only place that felt remotely like home.

For one last time, he heard Reyna's voice, even though the image of her face was already getting blurry.

"Sometimes I feel like ruining my image completely just so I can build a new one." He smiled but he was facing the orange jacket and not his stepmom so she never saw it.

Yes, he'd go, he'd once again accept his fate like the good boy he was but it'd also be the last time.

He looked up and as his smile found June's, she hugged him.

"Oh, yes, my darling! Yes! I knew you'd come through!" She stood up, already moving on to another project. "You'll love it, I know it."

She slammed the door behind her energetically but Jason wasn't listening at all. He pressed his new jacket against his face and smelled the fabric.

It smelled _brand new_.

* * *

**A/N:**_If you're a smart person, you'll grab a few twisted references to what happened in the real series. I'm trying as many parallels as possible and, whenever I can, drop a few of the original quotes too. This chapter was probably a lot longer (and more complicated) than the others that are to come._

_Please be a sweetie and review so I can stay alive and keep on writing. Next up: FRANK! _


	3. Frank

**High School Mythical**

**A/N: **_I want to thank everyone so much for the eagerness(?) to see what I have planned for the human characters. I got a lot of messages about the potential of this story so I really hope I don't screw it up! lol _

_Anyway, here's Frank's POV and, finally, a lighter, somewhat funnier chapter. I hope I kept everyone in character, even in this twisted universe I'm writing about. Once again, please keep the feedback coming, it's what's orienting me. Thanks to my beta who saved me from typos and to Mercedes who gives the most positive feedback ever. _

_I'll take a break for the weekend and try to get a few chapters ahead. I'll see you all again on Monday or Tuesday!_

**High School Mythical**

**Chapter 2: FRANK**

Frank was having a hard time adapting to the US. It wasn't that Canada was all that different – though, in many ways, it kinda was – but he assumed all those years being homeschooled by his grandmother in his family mansion didn't really help him grow up like other kids.

Grandma had sent him to the small town of Olympus to be with a family friend but he knew from the start they were talking about his father; there was no denying that. He had heard his mother speak, back when she was alive, about his looks and his temper and his passion and all those things he couldn't really bring himself to care that much about.

All he knew about his father so far is that he was a bit of a douche and that he had a motorcycle. It's not like the man was spending all that time home anyway.

"It will be good for you." Grandma had said as she patted the pocket with his passport to make sure it was still there. "I'm getting old and god knows we both need a rest from each other. Besides, you'll be fifteen soon, it's about time you toughen up a little and a male figure will really help you."

Frank felt his eyes watering and he wanted to tell her that both she and his mom had been tougher than any man he'd ever known and that he was proud and wanted to stay, but the look in his grandmother's eyes stopped him.

"Now, child, this is no place to start crying." She rubbed his cheeks roughly.

"Grandma, this is an airport. People cry here all the time." She waved him off and rolled her eyes. Logic always seemed to bounce back from her.

"This could be the last time I see you, Fai Zhang." She sighed and didn't say anything for a second. "I want you to know that you've made me proud every day since you were born. Even when you were falling flat on your face like a fat cub." She looked sideways, as if checking that no one was watching her as she showed traces of emotion. "You have to go now and I want you to promise me you'll do your best to find your place and become a good man." Frank could feel his face getting red from holding back all the tears. "And remember: you're a Zhang. You can be anything you set your mind to, you understand? Anything you want. _Anything_."

He didn't, but nodded anyway. She gave him a quick, tight hug and then pushed him towards the gates. He yelled he would write, she nodded and waved, then, he blinked and she was gone among the mass of people.

Even though Frank liked to think of himself as someone who came through with his promises, that one was proving itself to be even harder than what he had imagined.

First, there was the issue of his half-sister. The issue being that she existed, of course.

He had grown up surrounded by strong women with huge personalities but nothing in the world would have prepared him for Clarisse La Rue.

He first noticed her because she was holding a plaque with his name on it. Well, not exactly; all it said was "FaMulan" but Frank knew a girl was supposed to pick him up and greeted her.

Clarisse, as she introduced herself, was tall and muscular with a strong chin and long brown hair. She wore torn jeans and army boots. She looked Frank up and down, scowled and said:

"Perfectly neat and clean." She stared at the name badge grandma had sewed on his backpack. "Good thing you're attending Jupiter Academy, then. They'd eat you up in Chiron High."

And that was all she said for a long time. Whenever Frank tried to make conversation, she'd groan or plain ignore him. She drove a motorcycle and was very specific about Frank not holding on to her. Less than half an hour in the US and he was already in a life-threatening situation.

Once they got home, things only got worse. She looked back at him while she picked one of his suitcases and studied his expression as she unlocked the door:

"You're nervous 'cause you think he won't like you." She pointed out. Clearly, she wasn't fooled by the "family friend" thing either. "Don't worry about that. You are a _boy._ Of _course_ he'll like _you_."She spat the words as she threw his luggage in the middle of the living room and darted upstairs.

"One more thing." She added turning around from the second floor. "If you see me on the street, don't talk, wave or acknowledge me in any way. You are embarrassing. It's like being related to a giant marshmallow."

Frank would've been hurt if he wasn't so busy worrying about his so called father and the fact that he was now in the same room as him.

The tall man with a buzz cut towered over Frank as they analyzed each other's faces. He looked nothing like his father, he thought. It was much easier to spot Clarisse in his face. It occurred to him at the moment that Clarisse's mom didn't seem to be around either but he was dragged out from his ponderings by a husky voice:

"You look exactly like Emily." He smiled and handed Frank a book. It was an old Chinese book about war and Frank wasn't sure whether to be touched or offended. He looked up to say something, maybe ask why, why now of all time. He wanted answers and a conversation but all he got was:

"There's Dr. Pepper in the fridge and I hope you like pizza 'cause I'll be working late and Clarisse refuses to cook." And, with that, he was gone. Didn't even tell Frank where to find his room or anything, just walked out the door like he had not just met his long lost son.

Luckily for Frank, his half-sister did glue the "FaMulan" plaque on the door of the bedroom that would now be his with another note that said:

"Don't-ever-talk-to-me."

Frank sighed. He missed Canada already.

* * *

The other issue, he soon realized, was high school itself. Frank was not prepared for all the noise and the people and, mostly, the purple suit.

He walked through the doors for the first time and could already feel the stares; he was tall, bulky and chunky. He was new, he was Chinese. He was wearing a _purple suit_.

Jason Grace had greeted him, told him to feel welcome. He was nice and polite and, at first, Frank was comfortable with being on his own, not being noticed. Even though Clarisse was making his life miserable at home and the fact that he had no friends was a bit sad, it was still better than standing out from the crowd and getting called names. Jason showed him around and told him he could look for him if needed help with anything. It was standard procedure for new students, he had said, but it didn't change the fact that it was true.

It wasn't 'till a month later that Jason got transferred and things got turned upside down.

"You!" The curly haired senior that was always late for line-ups every morning, pointed at Frank in the middle of the hallway. Frank tried to walk faster, he followed. "Big guy, I'm talking to you! Stop! STOP!"

Because Frank didn't know how to go against authority (thanks, Grandma) he stopped and turned.

"I'm Dakota." The boy offered Frank a hand to shake and he did. "You are…"

"Frank." His voice came out high pitched and weak, like a little boy's. He coughed. "Frank Zhang."

"Hm, ok." Dakota studied him. "Frank Zhang, are you aware that Jason Grace has transferred schools at least 'till summer?"

Of course he knew; _everybody_ did; even the town's newspaper was talking about it. Something to do with the Mayor's wife or something like that; Frank was still getting used to small town's news system. The other day he had read about a boy who had to wear white shoes to school for a month because of a prank. He wasn't sure what about that exactly qualified as good journalism but he didn't say anything, so, instead of commenting, all he said was:

"Yeah."

"Good 'cause here's the thing: Jason was our best athlete and, without him, we are sort of running short on our teams."

"I'm…sorry?" Frank looked sideways, confused.

"Oh, c'mon, don't you wanna try out?" Frank would have laughed if he didn't think it'd be rude. He started walking away as he said:

"Hm, you really don't want me." But the boy wasn't taking no for an answer, he put an arm around Frank's shoulder:

"Oh, dude! Look at you: you're huge, I bet you are an animal on the field! We could even get you a cool animal nickname like Dragon or Elephant."

"I'm more like a _koi fish_." Frank said under his breath so Dakota wouldn't hear.

"Besides, you are Asian. Asian people are good at _everything_." He patted Frank on the back, startling him. He tripped on his own feet and fell headfirst on the ground with a loud bump. Dakota studied the body on the ground. "Ok, maybe not _everything_ but you still gotta _try_."

As he attempted to stand up, a hallway door opened and the girl with the long, black braid – Reyna, he thought her name was – appeared.

"Dakota, have you seen Perseus Jackson?" She looked a little annoyed, though it was hard to tell since she was never really expressive. Dakota pouted his lower lip, thinking.

"Hm, no. He hasn't shown up yet? Line-up starts in five minutes." She sighed, looking exhausted:

"No, he hasn't, I assume this is his idea of a homecoming prank? You never know with CHB students, he may just be running in his usual time. They are not that keen on discipline."

Their conversation went on to other subjects such as how Jason would be missed and whether or not they should take risks finding new athletes, Reyna didn't seem as worried about the sports thing. Frank made sure he was not being noticed anymore and whispered an inaudible goodbye before rushing to hide in the nearest bathroom 'till all ideas of him becoming an athlete were gone.

That's where he found Percy Jackson, of course, because that's just Frank's luck.

He knew it was Percy because he had seen his pictures in the paper. He had looked different in the photos; grumpy, wearing an old orange shirt, and obviously hating to be posing next to the mayor's wife. Even though it had been blurred out, he was sure he had seen two fingers doing little horns behind her head and there was no way that hand was Jason's.

The Percy Jackson of present time was wearing Jupiter Academy's uniform but he didn't look formal at all: his tie was undone over the suit's lapel, his shirt was out his pants and, instead of the polished formal black shoes, he was wearing dark blue sneakers. In the back of his mind, Frank wished he was cool like that guy.

"Are you really trying to escape through the ventilation system?" He noticed as Percy jumped a little on his skin, startled by Frank's voice. He had been with his back turned to the door and didn't notice him entering. "'Cause that's so cliché, it's a little sad."

Percy turned around slowly to see Frank's face. When their eyes met, he scowled. Frank smiled:

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're here." He shrugged. "I understand that changing schools sucks a lot." The green eyes under his furrowed brows immediately relaxed:

"Thanks." He said as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Frank would never sit on a public bathroom floor himself but he wasn't there to judge. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. I'm Frank. Frank Zhang." He was usually very shy but Percy seemed to have an aura that made him feel more at ease; maybe because he was sitting on the floor or the fact that he was wearing sneakers with his uniform, the thing was: Frank felt like they could be friends, that Percy would never mock someone just to make them feel bad. "So, why are you trying to escape? I mean, besides the fact that you hate it here. You can't keep doing this every day 'till summer, can you?" Percy chuckled:

"You'd be surprised." Frank sighed:

"Well, anyway, if you really want to escape, the ventilation system is probably not your best idea since they all connect right above the headmaster's office. And, believe me,Lupa has the hearing of a wild animal. I swear to you, she's like a wolf." Percy looked at the high bathroom window, pondering. Frank shook his head. "No, not there either, this window leads exactly to the patio where everyone is going to be for the morning line-up. Your best chances are on the female bathroom, on the other side of this hallway but don't worry; it'll be empty at this time."

Percy studied Frank's face:

"You remind me of my girlfriend." He said at last. Frank blushed and coughed, uncomfortably. "Woah, kid! Hold your horses! I don't mean remind me in _that way_. No offense to you or anything, but Annabeth's way hotter." They both chuckled. "Anyway, she's just really into strategy, that is. She's all for pining down plans and organizing things, it's so annoying." His eyes looked lost for a second. "I miss her already." He sighed.

Frank couldn't think of anything better to say, so he said:

"She sounds nice."

"And she is." He smiled. "Oh, Frank Zhang, you are wise beyond your years!" Percy looked Frank up and down. "And what would that be again? I mean, just out of curiosity because, dude, you are huge but your face…I mean, what _are_ you? Are you like a very big twelve year old or an awkwardly undeveloped senior?"

Frank didn't know how to respond to that either, so he went for:

"I'm, hm, _Canadian_?"

Percy shrugged and nodded as if to say "That settles it for me, then." He was on his way to the door, when he turned around and said:

"Oh, wait! You said Canadian? Are you Clarisse's brother?"

"Hm, well, kind of, I guess." Frank couldn't help but to make a face, Percy sounded sympathetic:

"She's giving you a hard time, huh? I'm not surprised. Clarisse's a total delight." He chuckled and patted Frank on the shoulder. "Don't worry, though, you'll get used to it. She's actually…Well, she's not really nice but she's a good person." He stopped to think. "Sometimes, at least." He sighed as he noticed Frank's expression and said:

"I know that if you dig really, really, really, really deep into Clarisse, you can find a soul in there. I think. But, meanwhile, why don't you tell her you found me and that I told her to not to anything to you?"

"And what makes you think she'd listen to that?"

"She owes me one. Tell her that, she knows what I'm talking about." He smirked. "It will work, ok? You help me escape, I help you avoid her. Now bye, Frank, be a good boy and don't tell people you saw me."

Percy motioned towards the door and then stopped abruptly. He turned around once again and told Frank:

"No, wait, tell people you _did_ see me but tell them I forgot my lucky pen. I can't do _anything _without my lucky pen."

"That will make them really pissed."

"I know." Percy laughed. "I happen to really like pissing people off."

And, like that, Percy Jackson was gone and Frank had a new friend. Kind of.

Also, it turned out that Clarisse did owe Percy something, so she was out of his case for a while, which was good. Frank had no idea what it was but, when mentioned it to her, all she said was:

"Ugh, stupid Jackson." She rolled her eyes. "Even when he's not around, he ruins my fun." He tried asking what she owed him but she just snatched the can of Dr Pepper he was drinking from his hand and said:

"Not that is none of your business, but he sort of saved my life once. Now go pretend I don't exist so I don't have the urge to hit your marshmallow face."

Later that week, when Frank wrote to Grandma Zhang about the US, he didn't mention about how he had helped a boy skip classes or how he had blackmailed his new sister into not bothering him but he _did_ tell her he was doing his best to be a good man.

* * *

**A/N:** _Ok, so that was it for Frank's POV (at least for now). If you know me as a writer, you know I can't go a long time without some Clarisse, so there's more to her later in the story. I mean, you can't think I'll simply forget Silena and Chris, right? Anyway, next up is Piper and may the **gods** be ever in my favor 'cause I know I'll have a hard time writing her! Don't forget to be awesome and leave a review, people! _

_Love,_

_Thatu/Clichesbullet_


	4. Piper

**High School Mythical**

**A/N: **_Ok, a new chapter! Piper's POV was very tough because I don't really like her but I gave her - hopefully - a portrayal that is still in character. This Piper will have a lot of the same traits of book!Piper but I also wanted to bring up other traits so she makes a nice counterpart to Reyna and Jason since it's necessary for character's growth. If you're a Jasper shipper, you'll like this chapter. If you're a Leason shipper, you probably will too. HA! Anyway, everyone's feedback has been so great, I still have loads of reviews to reply too!_

_Don't forget to tell me what you think 'cause Piper was a really tough one!_

**High School Mythical**

**Chapter 3: PIPER**

Piper McLean had had enough of her therapist and she would never be coming back for another appointment, ever. Surely, her father would freak out when he found out she'd been skipping her sessions but, then again, that wouldn't happen 'till he had time to remember he had a daughter. She calculated she still had about eight to eleven months, give or take.

"She says I have issues." She told Leo Valdez as she took a seat next to him in class. "Attention seeking issues, Daddy issues, behavior issues, issues with authority…Yet, she was the one twisted enough to use air quotes. Who _does_ that?"

Leo crossed his legs on the empty chair in front of him and rolled his eyes:

"Of course you have issues, Pipes. You are _rich_." She raised an eyebrow at him and he waved her off with a scowl on his face. "I mean, c'mon! You know what my government required therapy sessions concluded? That I'm a punk ass kid with nothing better to do with his future but to cause trouble. They never mentioned anything about _issues_."

Piper tried not to laugh and reasoned:

"Well, in their defense, you sort of _are_ the main suspect in three major cases of arson in the last six months." Leo stared at her blankly for a while and then said:

"Well, I like to think of myself as a modern-day Guy Fawkes."

"You do realize Guy Fawkes was tortured to death, right? And that he wasn't exactly fighting for justice and equality." Leo gritted his teeth as if in pain:

"I hate it when you research for your father's movies." Piper laughed and said:

"I can't help it. I want him to love me, you know? Daddy issues, remember?"

"I think he already loves you enough, if he goes around buying you the cars you steal…" Piper slapped Leo in the back of the head playfully.

"I never stole that car and you know that!" Leo laughed:

"Yes, you're right. What did you say the story was again? You took it for a test drive and forgot to return it?"

Piper had a snarky comeback on the tip of her tongue when Hedge walked into the room. He studied everyone and noticed Piper and Leo sitting at the back like they usually did. His smile froze and he looked as if he was having a seizure.

"Valdez! McLean!" Leo and Piper smiled from ear to ear. They had been expecting that reaction. "I thought you two weren't taking P.E. together this year." He checked his board just to make sure he wasn't really having a stroke induced hallucination.

"Oh, Gleeson, and we weren't." Piper said as sweetly as she could. "But you know we couldn't ruin the power of three."

"Yes, we could never break apart the bond between the three of us." Leo agreed. "We know we are your favorite cupcakes."

For the last three years, Piper and Leo had been Gleeson Hedge's worst P.E. students, they'd play pranks on him and skip his classes and come up with all sorts of humiliating situations for the teacher. Of course, they did it all because in their own twisted way, Piper thought they loved the man to pieces. Yes, he smelled like a sweaty goat, but he was _their_ sweaty goat! This year, however, Coach Hedge had found a way to split the two of them with other teachers but not for long. Piper and Leo had solved that already with their own skills. They were sure it had been a glorious five months for him but that was about to end.

"I thought the class transfer period was over." He narrowed his eyes at the board on his arms again.

"Oh, we couldn't transfer to your class, sir." Leo shrugged.

"Our names were blocked for some reason." Piper smiled.

The three of them exchanged stares but didn't say a thing.

"I hope this new class' list I have here has nothing to do with last week's report of breaking and entering in the school, right?" Leo and Piper exchanged offended glances.

"Never, Coach!" Piper said with her best offended voice. "We would never dare to! All we did was write letters to the right people."

"Tell them how much of a mentor image you were to us." Leo completed. "That homeroom was not enough, that we needed you supporting us as we struggled with our teenage bodies' shortcomings…None of our current teachers seemed to be against letting us go back to you."

"Shut up now, Valdez." The coach sat down on the teacher's desk looking exhausted. He rubbed his temples as the other students arrived for homeroom.

Technically, they weren't _really_ lying. There _were_ a couple of letters sent – though not in their names – and it couldn't be called breaking and entering if the night janitor lets you in after you pay him a happy meal or two.

When everyone was finally sat and talking to each other or trying to finish their homework before the first class started, Coach Hedge stood up and cleared his throat.

"Cupcakes," he sort of yelled and everyone jumped on their sits. "I think it's safe to say that, by now, everyone knows Perseus Jackson has transferred and that we are receiving a Jupiter Academy student here to study with us." Everyone in the room was suddenly very quiet. Piper had heard about it, she knew it'd be the mayor's son. She had seen him before, from afar, at public events she had been forced to attend. He was always wearing a suit and looking broody, serious. It wasn't enough to attract her but all the other girls in the room were already giggling and whispering into each other's ears.

"Well, everyone, say hello to your new colleague: Jason Grace." He walked in and Piper felt like her chest had been kicked. She had remembered him so tall, so blonde and so muscular. He had such an aura, every girl in the room went quiet and, to be honest, even the guys. Leo approached her ear and whispered:

"Is it just me or did everything become slow motion when this guy walked in?" She shushed her friend and tried not to blink. She couldn't help staring and Piper wasn't one to act struck by anyone. But that guy was like a lightening.

"Jason Grace is a respectable student, an achieved school board member and, the most important part for me, of course; a _formidable_ athlete. We are all aware that no prejudice or bullying against him will be tolerated, so please make sure you all make him feel welcome."

For a second, Piper thought she saw something flash through Jason's eyes and she recognized herself in it. That sort of unwilling politeness that makes you say stuff like "Why thank you" to people you don't even know but who are important to your position in society – well, to your parents' position in society. Jason's face was kind but also sad. She analyzed his sky blue eyes and close cropped hair and noticed a scar on his lower lip. Piper never liked anyone, but there she was, unable to look away from.

And then, instead of saying whatever it was that Jason was thinking of saying, he just nodded to Coach Hedge, turned to class and waved:

"I'm Jason. Hi." And started looking for a place to sit. Piper smiled from ear to ear like that was a victory for the two of them and not only him.

"You liiiike him." Leo sang in her ear in a mocking tone but she didn't bother correcting him. "Oh, wow. You _actually_ like him." He studied Jason. "Well, I guess you both have that kind of beauty that is unfair to other humans." He shrugged and Piper narrowed her eyes at him. "What? I'm just being honest. The jock and the cheerleader, this is just too cliché not to pass on joking."

"You know I'm only head cheerleader so that terrible Drew doesn't get to be it." Piper said, offended. "I do it ironically."

"Ironically or not, you are the one wearing pleated skirts and doing cartwheels every Friday, not me." Before his friend could say anything. "And, on the subject of Drew, I think she's into him too." He pointed to the Asian girl flipping her hair like a lunatic in the first row of desks. Jason couldn't even see her but Piper was sure she was telling her friends about how she'd get to him in time.

"Let her try." Piper scowled. "He's mine." Leo cleared his throat. "_What?_"

"Yours, really? Pipes, have you _seen_ him? I'm uncomfortable just _existing_in the same generation as that guy! How can you be sure a guy like that doesn't have anyone already?"

With a new pain in her stomach, Piper considered this as she watched Jason Grace make his way through the mass of people greeting him. A lot of girls were there, of course, but he seemed oblivious to their moves. They'd try to hug him, show some hospitality and he'd offer a hand to shake. Leo made a face:

"Ok, maybe he's single. The guy is absolutely clueless. I think that girl is going to cry." Piper smirked and leaned forward, to tell Boris, the kid who was always sleeping, to change places. Since he was probably still half-asleep, he didn't question, just moved. She turned to Leo as if to say "I trust you, Valdez." And, on cue, Leo blurted out:

"Hey, dude!" He waved and everyone looked in his direction. Jason seemed startled still but he was looking at Leo too, a confused look on his face. "You don't want to hang around with them. We are the cool people, sit with us, c'mon, we saved you a sit." He gestured to the now empty chair. With the corner of her eyes, Piper could tell Coach Hedge was turning green. No one in the room would ever question Leo – they were too scared of his pranks and his passion for setting things on fire – but Hedge tried:

"Grace, you don't want to sit with those two. They are nothing but trouble and you are a good student."

Everything became really tense. Jason's eyes met Piper for a second and the lightening crossed her body again. Leo was still smirking like nothing had happened. Jason looked back and forth for a while, 'till he turned to Coach Hedge and said:

"With all due respect, sir, maybe it's about time I start picking who's the right company for me." And marched quickly to the sit next to them. So quickly, actually, the Piper wondered if he was still afraid of the retaliation. However, to her surprise, she could swear she had seen the old goat smile at Jason for a second.

"Hello, Jason Grace." Leo offered a hand and Jason shook it. "I'm THE Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme!" Jason raised an eyebrow at him:

"Weren't you the guy who set fire to my school's victory decoration a couple of months ago?" Piper tensed but Jason laughed. "It's ok, though, we just made it into a bonfire party. My colleague's idea. She said you were too stupid to stop us from partying." Leo looked offended but Piper giggled even though she had not expected the colleague to be a girl. Leo ignored his comment and said:

"And this is my faithful sidekick; Piper McLean." Piper offered a hand of her own for Jason to shake.

"I'm Piper and I'm not his sidekick." Jason took her hand and stared at her for a second without saying nothing and then.

"Wow, Piper, you're a knockout." And he blushed and then she blushed and then Leo made faces and started mouthing "Yup, he totally has no girlfriend, like, ever." But Piper ignored everything. It was her and Jason and that was all.

Well, 'till Coach Hedge announced the principal wanted to see Leo and Jason let go of her hand and asked if something was wrong.

"Don't worry." She shrugged. "The principal _always_ wants to see Leo." And, with that, Leo left the two of them there but Jason didn't talk to her again.

She watched his back as he worked on reading a heavy book she had never heard of. She sighed and pondered on her new sad picture of girl falling in love. She had hardly known him and now…She wrote his name down on her notebook and added a little heart on the side. She hated herself for doing that but she couldn't help it. That boy was trouble.

Piper loved trouble.

* * *

**A/N:** _Luckily, I don't have to write Piper's POV again for a while now, but anyway, please keep sending on the amazing reviews. I'm doing my best to write this story as fast as I can so I can go back to my regular projects and the reviews are a key part of keeping me at speed! Next up: Hazel!_


	5. Hazel

**High School Mythical **

**A/N:**_One of the main things I love about Hazel is that she's a rebel. In this chapter I show the quiet, polite side to her (related to her feelings of penance) so we can develop her into the brave, outspoken character she will soon become. Also, despite this being an All Human AU, I added a little sixth-sense to the Hades family because, hey, we all heard stories, right? _

_Once again, I want to thank everyone for the nice feedback, ask for more and say that if it wasn't for my beta, this would be way harder to understand! :) _

**High School Mythical**

**Chapter 4: HAZEL**

Ever since she could remember, people have always told Hazel Levesque that she was a lucky girl but she never really understood why. Surely, she had noticed the uncanny frequency in which she found money lying on the ground, and there was always the fact that she should have died (but didn't) in the landslide accident that killed her mother when she was still a kid, but Hazel never felt particularly lucky.

She was, however, always willing to accept whatever it was that destiny sent her way and maybe, she thought, it was the fact that she was always so satisfied with what she had that made people mistake her for a lucky girl. It hadn't always been like this, of course, sometimes she still fought a voice that wanted to change things and rebel but you lose everything once, you start questioning all the rest.

Hazel was thankful, for instance, for the old ladies who took her in after her mother died. She was very glad they were there for her even when she told them spooky stories of ghosts and wandering spirits. She loved them for offering her a home at their retirement house on that mostly empty town on the countryside. She was happy every time they told her stories of their own childhoods and when they looked at her with their greyish eyes and said "Oh, Hazel Levesque, you're an old soul if I've ever seen one!", Hazel appreciated that too.

So, when the old ladies told her they'd found her biological family and asked her whether or not she wanted to go live with her father and half- brother, Hazel couldn't say no.

Grandma Jane had been the first to speak:

"We would love for you to stay, dear, you brighten up our days but you're young and it's about time you hang around people your own age."

"Besides, we are all so old. You need to be around people who are as lively as you. Someone who won't drop dead any time soon." Grandma Lois completed and all the other grandpas and grandmas in the room glared at her. "_What?_" She raised both her eyebrows, daring. "It's true! We can't even talk to the girl about things she will soon be interested in; boys and romance and s…"

"_The important thing, my darling,"_Grandma Jane's words cut through Grandma Lois' comments. "is that, even though you're family to us, these people are your flesh and blood and they want to be with you and, in the end, that's all you can ask from your family, isn't it? We will always be here to receive you if you want to come back but we all agree that you deserve better odds at life than just hanging around a bunch of walking corpses."

Hazel knew they wanted her to stay but the rebelling voice inside her wanted to go out and see the world. She also knew how tough it was for them sometimes, having to raise a teenage girl on their own. Even with all the nurses and the help, these people needed to be resting not homeschooling her or helping her learn how to ride the horses. They should be staring at the unending fields and relaxing every single day. It was both what she wanted and the right thing to do, so Hazel hugged them all and started packing.

She spent the next week arranging for things to be perfectly fine when and after she left. She talked to the nurses about the right flavor of jelly and made sure the new sheets they bought were soft. She also had to say her goodbyes to all the nice ghosts she had made friends with over the years. Most of them didn't talk, as ghosts are never very clear visions, but one of them – a particularly clear, very talkative one – was very sad to see her go. He told her he had a great grandson who supposedly lived near the place she was going and didn't let Hazel go 'till she promised she'd pay him a visit and try to be friends.

Her biological family arrived on a rare rainy morning and one look at them and she could swear they had been the ones to bring the dark clouds upon the city. Her father was a tall, quiet man that looked tormented under his calm expression. He wore a black tailored suit and matching shirt and tie. He didn't look anything like Hazel but she liked that. She had always prided herself on being the spitting image of her mother. The brother, on the other hand, was a surprise.

She had expected Nico to be older, not younger and tiny but as soon as she looked at him, she understood what the grandmas had been telling her about old souls. He looked frail and sick and no older than 12 or 13, but if you paid attention only to his eyes, you'd see that he might as well have been _seventy_.

On the plane trip to Olympus, Nico and Hazel were left alone as their father talked to himself in his sleep. Her new younger brother told her about the family business; the only funerary in town. He also told her about their stepmom and how she was nice but always moody, and about the beautiful flower arranges she did. He spoke a little about his dead older sister (and he looked even older as he did), and then, for some reason, he changed subjects to talk about this card or toy collection he was sort of addicted to and, even though it made no sense to Hazel at all, she was glad to see him act his age for once.

Hazel asked about the school they'd be attending and he shook his head. He told her she'd be attending Jupiter Academy because it would be easier for her to adapt to them rather than the mayhem that was CHB but that he was being personally thought by their father to take over the family business someday. He said that he eventually took one optative credit or two at any of the two schools that offered the best according to his interests but that she should keep it a secret or they'd flip! Apparently the schools hated each other.

It was a lot of information all at once but Hazel liked that, it was like living in a whole new speed. Even though their house was dark like her father's aura and even though her stepmother looked sour when she first saw her, there were always flowers in the corners of each room and she liked it. For the first time in a long time, Hazel felt young.

* * *

Despite of what the grannies had said about hanging around people her age, Hazel wasn't really doing well on the making friends part. Nico had warned her, still on the airport, that might be a problem:

"You see, because of the family business, all sort of rumors spread. They say we are vampires, Satanists…" He sighed, looking very tired as he grabbed one of Hazel's bags to help her. "People tend to avoid us or call us names. I've been known as Ghost Prince for the whole two months I spent studying at CHB. Since you're going to Jupiter Academy, you shouldn't worry about name calling though. It's not that they are very good and don't do bullying, it's just that they are too serious to joke, I think." He shrugged.

"So, vampires, devil adorers, anything else I should be warned about?"

"Hm."Nico considered. "There may be some stories about you being able to see ghosts and all that but, personally, I'd use that to my advantage, if I were you. It keeps the real bad bullies away."

Hazel stopped abruptly and, without breathing, asked:

"Do we, though? Do _we_ see ghosts?"Part of her was a little afraid he'd think she's crazy and send her back home but the other part, the strong one, was curious about finally getting answers about that weird talent of hers. Nico shrugged:

"Sometimes, I guess." He looked sideways, studying if anyone was eavesdropping. "I don't really see them as much as I _feel_ them. I sometimes can get them to do things for me. Dad sees them all the time, he listens to them too. I think it's too strong for him, that's why he looks so crazy sometimes and that's probably why he speaks so little." They both watched as their father looked for the company cab that was taking them home.

"You shouldn't be afraid though, if you ever see any ghosts, I mean. They are mostly good guys. If you offer them a nice meal or some company, they'll help you out. For a long time, when I was sad, I kept finding toys on the street out of nowhere. They were just trying to cheer me up. Dad says this kind of penance comes with good luck."

Hazel nodded, finally understanding things.

"He hates the whole thing though, he says he never intended to surround himself with death but he just couldn't help it. Every now and then one spirit will bother him so bad he'll get real cranky. The only thing that gets him angrier than an annoying spirit is when his mother-in-law comes to visit. She has this obsession with healthy food and…"

Nico trailed off to tell her about the family antics and Hazel was left wondering about the thing he had said about good luck. Once again someone had told her she was lucky. Why didn't Hazel ever feel that way?

* * *

The first time she found money in Olympus, she had been on her way to the upper building of Jupiter Academy where the high school students had their classes. She used to spend her afternoons there reading about horses and countryside places and stories about older times, it helped her whenever she felt homesick.

She looked down at the ground and found at least twenty-five dollars worth of five dollar bills. The hallway was practically empty except for her and another kid so she yelled.

"Hey, hm, is this – Is this money yours?" It had been the first time she spoke so loudly in ages and it felt weird and new. The boy at the end of the corridor turned around and bobbed his head to the side before rushing towards her:

"Oh, thank you! I mean, yes. This is like, my entire week lunch money, I…I was so focused on other things I didn't notice, I…" He looked down at Hazel and just then seemed to notice she was a girl. His voice failed at once, he coughed and then went on, sounding way huskier than his original voice:

"Yes, this is my money. Thank you, it was very nice of you."

Hazel couldn't help but to giggle, the boy blushed and sighed, frustrated.

"I'm sorry I ranted." He said, letting his shoulders relax. "I just keep _losing_ everything. Grandma always said I was such a klutz and, well, she wasn't wrong."

Hazel smiled:

"I keep finding things, so, hey, lucky us!" She didn't mean to sound as giggly as she did but she sympathized with him; he was awkward and he had been raised by his grandmother. She could relate to that. She offered him a hand to shake and he took it.

"I'm Hazel Levesque."

"I'm Frank Zhang, nice to meet you, Hazel. And thank you for finding my money." He analyzed her face for a while. "Aren't you a little too young to be in the High School building?"

"Well, aren't you?" She dared and Frank blushed.

"No! I just look younger but I'm in high school, I swear, I…" Hazel laughed.

"It's ok, it's ok. I believe you, you don't have to swear." She sighed. "I was just on my way to the library, I like studying here, it's better than at home."

Frank shuddered.

"Tell me about it. I was on my way too, do you mind if I join you? I'll be quiet, I promise."

And maybe it was because he had been the first person to talk to her and not know about her family, or maybe because he had an old fashioned way of speaking, there was a chance it was because he looked so desperate about getting back home to study – Hazel didn't know – but she was happy to let Frank tag along with her to the library. As they sat and read side by side, she took a glimpse at him from over her book.

She thought of the good luck that came from seeing things and what Nico had said about having the ghosts do you favors. She understood that it was a two way street, that sometimes the ghosts would use your luck to get you to do things too.

She knew it for sure because as she stared discreetly at Frank, as he read his pocket book about wars, she caught a glimpse of a young woman in military clothes next to him. Her image was barely visible but she noticed Hazel, smiled for less than a second and then she was gone.

* * *

**A/N:**_Like I said, a little of a supernatural tone to this one but I felt like adding this would be a cool little something, especially since taking out the death out of the Hades family would kill me (ha ha get it?). It won't be mentioned too much though, it's just a minor part of these characters' lives ! Hazel has flashbacks and she has been dead and it was just too much about her to take out from her character, so let's make her a little weird still. :)_

_Please, don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. _

_Next up: Annabeth (and I know you people are waiting for Leo but be patient, everything is already planned out)! _


	6. Annabeth

**High School Mythical**

**A/N:**_I still can't believe how well received this fic is! I have a lot to thank you all but I do have some important notes:_

_A few of you have required me to establish days in which I post, I'm sorry but I can't do that. _

_First because fanfic writing is not a job and it should be a fun experience with no deadlines, otherwise, I'd feel to pressured and simply not write it, I know myself. Also, have in mind that I'm 23 and I already have college, work and a design course to worry about, so I can't always promise anything. My time isn't always helping here._

_Finally, because, if you've read anything else by me, you're already very glad of how quickly this is being updated. Tell them how much you suffer with CC and SnC, people!_

_The good side though, is that you can add it to your alert list and, if you don't have an account here, go ahead and check like, every Friday or something, to see what's new. I'm trying to update this at least twice a week, so, coming here every Friday or Saturday should be enough for everyone, right?_

_**And one more thing that is very important:**__My family and I are going through a very difficult time right now with health problems, so, the reason I may be taking longer than usual and the reason I took last week off was due to these problems. If I stop updating regularly at some point, please understand that these are complicated times and that we are grieving._

_Love and, once again, I thank you so much for all the love and nice feedback. Please keep it coming, having nice reviews really helps me get motivated, even when I'm so sad. I hope you all like Annabeth's POV._

**High School Mythical**

**Chapter 5: ANNABETH**

Annabeth Chase had been to Jupiter Academy before but that didn't mean it was any less nerve wracking to walk through those wide, empty hallways. Her sneakers squeaked as if they were brand new – which made no sense – and she was starting to believe she'd never find the place she was looking for when the other girl appeared.

"Chase." The girl greeted her in a polite but distant tone.

"Oh, Reyna." She said putting a hand on her own chest to feel the speeding heartbeat. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry." Reyna shrugged and stared down at the pile of paper she was carrying before saying. "I assume you are here to see Jackson. Do you want me to take you there? The academy is big, you could get lost. Plus, I was already on my way there anyway." She offered something that may have been intended as a smile. They had met only a few times before, in debates and seminars, and Annabeth had understood real quickly that smiling wasn't Reyna's strongest suit.

The way to the sportive area was quiet and awkward and, even though Annabeth really admired Reyna, she didn't really know what to say. She coughed:

"Hm, so, Jason's adapting really well!" She tried. Reyna looked up and, for a second, Annabeth thought she saw a glimpse of something she couldn't really grasp, but then Reyna dodged her eyes and looked ahead again.

"So I've heard." She sighed. "He called me on Wednesday, telling me about his new friends. They sound like good people."

Annabeth had a very vivid flashback of Leo Valdez exploding three of the cafeteria fans and then starting a food fight that ended with several kids in the hospital wing and one cafeteria lady scarred for life.

"Oh, yes, _very_ good people." Annabeth nodded half-heartedly.

It was already dark and most students had gone home so they could listen to their own steps and the muffled noises from the sportive area where everyone was training. Annabeth felt uncomfortable, not because of Reyna, but because Jupiter Academy wasn't a place she appreciated.

The empty hallways reminded her of things she wished she could forget and, even though she had been there before, the organization, the silence, the discipline – things she usually liked herself – ended up crowding her, making the simple process of breathing harder. She thought of the loud classrooms in Chiron's High just so she could be at peace.

She then thought about Percy and how she had convinced him to go to that place and be there like it was no big deal. He didn't want to, he told her they'd be separated and it almost broke her heart but she had to remain firm. He gave up, eventually and she secretly wished he hadn't but those were petty thoughts. She hated the mayor's wife more than anyone but she also wanted the schools to be able to coexist. She knew they'd be stronger as a team.

"Say, Reyna, do you ever think about…"

"About why she did the exchange?" Reyna smirked and it looked more intense than anything she had ever seen coming from her before. "Or why she'd pick Jason and Percy?"

Annabeth couldn't help but smile. The two of them had a lot in common; they always fought the bloodiest battles in debates and no one wanted to go against them. They were different in most things, at first glance, but then, if you paid the right kind of attention – their core was the same. Despite the schools' rivalry, she never felt like Reyna would be anything but an ally, so, she ended up saying:

"You've noticed it too, right? It's not sports, it's…"

"It's _them_, yes." Reyna nodded. They had finally reached the open area where the Olympic swimming pool and the courts were located. Some kids were sitting by the bleachers, still in their uniforms, talking or doing their homework while the athletes trained or stretched. The court lights were blinding and the noise was comforting. Annabeth felt the cold night wind on her face and breathed out, feeling more at ease at last.

Her eyes searched, before she could even properly think, for Percy and where he was. Next to her, Reyna chuckled.

"It will be a bit hard to spot him since he's inside the pool." She gestured for them to move towards the bleachers and Annabeth noticed how everyone seemed to notice Reyna and change their attitude, even if it was just their posture or how loud they were talking. Annabeth was a CHB student and they still seemed more shocked to have their council president – a school regular - there. "I don't know how he manages it. He never comes out to breathe or anything, it's like he _belongs_ underwater."

Annabeth was still half looking for Percy and half analyzing the crowd, so she just shrugged and replied:

"Yes, we sometimes call him _Ariel_ back at CHB." She swallowed her saliva nervously and turned around to face Reyna again. "Please don't let him know I told you that."

Reyna's eyebrows went up:

"Why would I ever? Though you should probably not mention it to anyone in our basketball team, if Dakota hears about this, Percy's doomed."

They took a seat on one of the highest spots and Reyna started browsing through the enormous pile of paper she had on her hands. She noticed Annabeth's eyes lingering and answered:

"Math homework." And when Annabeth made a confused face, she continued. "I know it's a ridiculous amount of paper to be just homework but I'm trying to review all the work I did from last semester." Annabeth didn't feel a need to ask why, she was personally very fond of math herself; especially geometry. She'd wanted to be an architect for as long as she could remember. Thinking with numbers and actually using them to engineer beautiful pieces fascinated her. So, instead, she said:

"Doesn't this take a lot of your time? I assumed you'd have a lot of work now that you're the only one in charge of the Academy council." Reyna gave some thought to that question and then pulled a pack of jellybeans from her backpack. She offered some to Annabeth before replying:

"You'd be surprised with how much free time I get now that Jason's not here." There was a pause that lasted long enough to become a little awkward and then proceeded:

"What I mean is, even though there's more work, I just…I just focus on it better now that I don't have to ask for someone else's opinion."

Annabeth didn't respond; she was looking for Percy again. She thought about the time she spent stuck to the idea that she was supposed to be with Luke and how it turned out she'd been into Percy all along. And once things got solved between the two of them how everything felt just right. She finally spotted him, finally coming out for a breath where she could see him and her heart raced with a joy she still wasn't used to.

She thought of Reyna and how she spoke of Jason and how they had been friends for so long. It was funny how the smartest, most logical thinking girls could be so dumb to that sort of thing.

From the pool, Percy noticed her and waved, she waved back trying to fight a smile that just wouldn't quit. She thought of how Jason had been so close to Piper lately and suddenly she wasn't smiling any more.

"I'm surprised you look so at ease." Reyna commented, distracting her from Percy.

"What do you mean?" She tried finding him again but he was already underwater. "About the school exchange? Him accepting it was my idea."

"No, not that." Reyna shrugged with her eyes on her math paper. "He told me about how you insisted on him coming here. I assume you did because of what we talked earlier?" Annabeth nodded. "Percy and Jason are perfect for her plan to unite the two schools. Nobody would ever hate on them, they have a lot of charisma and make friends easily. You want the students to coexist as much as _she _does."

Annabeth shuddered:

"Don't say it like that. I'd give anything to have this happen in a way that didn't require going along with that woman's plans." Reyna nodded and smiled her weak smile again.

"I know what you mean. Even though it is nice to see the rules she enforced for peaceful cohabitation."

"I just find it weird that laws to stop violence between students were even _necessary_."

"We both do."

Annabeth studied Reyna for a while before saying:

"Then what should I be worried about?" Annabeth chewed on a blue jellybean. "If he's doing all he can and if people are not being mean to him, then I…"

"Well, two things." Reyna didn't look up from her paper. "I assumed you'd be at least _a bit_ bothered by _that_." With her eyes on her paper she pointed towards the other side of the sportive area where a group of loud girls from different ages sat. They all had their textbooks open but they didn't look as if they were studying. They kept whispering, giggling and pointing towards the pool. Annabeth felt a vein on her forehead pop. From beside her, Reyna smirked:

"I knew you were acting too calm."Annabeth glared at her. "Don't look at me like that. I'm just informing you that he has a fanclub." She shrugged. "We were all worried about bullying and coexistence," she started "but I don't think these girls care whether he came from CHB or from hell, huh?"

Annabeth studied the girls with a scowl on her face.

"Never mind." She sighed, exhausted. "I guess it can't be helped. These are just young girls anyway, it's not like he's going to fall for any of them." She stared at Reyna. "Just promise me you won't let any smart, beautiful girls around him when I'm not here, will you?" It was supposed to be a joke but she thought about Piper and Jason again. Reyna sighed:

"I'll try." The girls started to squeal like some sort of unknown sea creature and, as Annabeth expected, her boyfriend had just left the water shirtless and wet and was now surrounded by girls. "I can't promise anything though." Reyna completed her sentence on cue.

"It shouldn't be hard work though, Percy is very loyal, you can easily see that. His loyalty and your sharp brain are two of the things that keep me motivated on this quest to unite schools. You are both very honorable people." She stopped for a second and then added:

"The hard part, however - and that takes us to the second problem I wanted to mention," She followed Annabeth's eyes and watched as Percy shook his head vehemently to dry his hair and grabbed a towel and his backpack. "will be making sure nobody approaches him, since most of the time, he's running away from classes."

That made Annabeth snap out of her Percy-induced trance.

"_What?_"

Reyna stood up and started packing her things:

"Well, Annabeth, you may be a great influence on your boyfriend's school career when you are at the same class but here at Jupiter Academy I think he lacks…motivation?" She exhaled and looked older than she really was. Annabeth noticed the marks around her eyes. "He's hardly ever at any classes and, when he is, he usually…"

"Wise Girl, you are _here_!" Wearing nothing but shorts and a towel around his neck, Percy was running towards them, a huge grin on his face and arms wide open. He noticed Reyna there only a nanosecond before she could finish her sentence:

"…sleeps through the whole thing." He stopped abruptly and glanced at Annabeth. She was fuming, so she knew she must have looked all red in the face because he gave her the most scared look ever and dropped his arms.

"Uh, we haven't seen each other all week. Remember how much you miss me?" He tried with his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. Annabeth stood up and marched towards him.

"Should I give you two some space?" Reyna said but she seemed to be having fun because she didn't move an inch.

He knew! He knew how important studying was for the two of them, he knew how much she praised education and how that cohabitation plan mattered to her. Regardless of how distracting or handsome he looked at the moment, she crossed her arms and exhaled sharply.

Percy's shoulders fell as he sighed, resigned:

"You're going to judo-flip me now, aren't you?"

* * *

**A/N: **_And if you want a Percabeth scene, I should probably let you know that Percy's POV is up next and that I think you'll like their interaction (if it comes out as I planned, I never know)._

_ On a final note, before I ask for reviews and all that, I'd like to say that, like I mentioned before, this fic has become more popular than what I imagined it would and, to my surprise, many people have done graphics and fan arts for it. I'm so happy and thankful! If you're on tumblr and you want to draw, comment or make graphics for this fic, please tag it as "high school mythical" so I can see it and reblog on The Demigod Oracle. If you're on DA, you can reach me in my account, the link is on my ff net profile. I can never begin to thank you for all the consideration and thoughts and awesome feedback. I hope you guys have liked this one and I hope you're prepared for what's coming next. Oh! And minor Luke! Mention, right? Don't worry, I won't forget to talk about him and Thalia, ok? Just be patient. I'm fitting whatever I can from canon in this! Lots of love and please, leave a review. THE BOX IS JUST UNDER THIS TEXT, IT'S NOT HARD! _


	7. Percy

**High School Mythical**

**A/N: **_Oh yay! Percy's POV is finally here. This is the longest chapter so far and I want to apologize in advance for messing with your Percabeth feelings in it. I mean, I think I will. I don't know. Also, someone asked whether or not there would be Lazel in it and, like I said, all canon pairings are here, so you should all expect for the FrankxHazelxLeo drama to start soon! Thank you again for all the awesome feedback (how did this get so popular) and, oh, be nice and keep it coming! This chapter took a lot of hard work so let me know what you think! _

**High School Mythical**

**Chapter 6: PERCY**

It took Percy about 35 minutes to recover from being thrown to the ground and then hitting the showers and getting dressed. He knew Annabeth would still be angry by then, so he made his way to the parking lot as slowly as he could, trying to delay the argument.

She was sitting by his stepfather's Prius with her laptop open on her knees. She still looked furious but he was happy the laptop was there. She had gotten it as a gift from the old man she had worked with before he died; he was some sort of architecture genius and Annabeth had the contents of her computer saved in ten different external hard drives, just in case. The laptop soothed her moodiness and Percy knew he needed her to feel calmer than before.

He studied her in silence from afar for a while. He wondered whether he was lucky or not for having a girlfriend that managed to look gorgeous even when she was kicking his ass. _Especially_ when she was kicking his ass, actually. Percy thought he probably was more messed up than he gave himself credit for.

And he gave himself _a lot_ of credit in that area.

She noticed him and raised one eyebrow, staring at him coldly as she turned her computer off and placed it safely in her backpack. She stood up, threw her stuff behind her back and crossed her arms.

"Give me one good reason for skipping all those classes, Percy." Percy didn't really know what to say, he didn't want Annabeth to be mad at him but he also couldn't manage more than a few minutes inside those quiet classrooms. He pushed a little:

"I forgot my lucky pen?" Annabeth sighed, looking tired.

The lucky pen thing wasn't exactly a lie. Percy's father was in the Marine and they had barely had any contact ever except for a few times, like on his 12th birthday, when the man appeared from nowhere and gave him this supposedly expensive pen. It wasn't that Percy missed or even resented his father, but it was a _very good_ pen. Usually, the "the only gift my father ever gave me" line worked on people but not on Annabeth, she knew too much, she'd buy none of it. He bit the inside of his cheek nervously. "Look, wise girl, I just…I'm sorry."

His girlfriend's eyes bored into him 'till she finally said:

"No, don't apologize." She sat on the sidewalk like it was no problem and gestured so he'd sit next to her. He analyzed the situation just to make sure it wouldn't end up with him being attacked again and decided that, with Annabeth, he could never be sure and, then, sat there anyway. He risked a glance in her direction and found her smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry I forced you to come here."

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hey, you didn't force me to do anything." He grabbed her hand. "We decided it'll be good for everyone, didn't we? We both know I love to obey your every wish and everything but I wouldn't be here if I hadn't agreed with you." And, when she looked at him skeptically, he added: "C'mon, Annabeth, I'm a pain in the ass, if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be."

She chuckled:

"I'm glad you think you still have some free will." They glared at each other and then laughed. Percy felt a pause in the universe, something that happened every once in a while, ever since they'd started seeing each other. Suddenly, he'd feel like he wasn't inside his body, like he was outside watching him and Annabeth laugh and feel the wind and it was one of those moments he knew he'd remember exactly how it happened even ages later. They were both aware that was one of those single situations where nothing else mattered because it was as if the whole world was that parking lot.

That was when Annabeth punched him in the arm. _Repeatedly._

"Why? Why? _Why?_" They were light punches and easy to dodge but they hurt nevertheless. Annabeth never went lightly on him; it was as if she was committed to never making things easy for Percy.

"Because you should be going to classes and I'm still mad!" She had turned to slapping his shoulder now. "What about your mother? What about your grades? Your future?"

Percy smirked:

"Personally, I think the idea of a family with a man as the main provider is not only old-fashioned but sexist and I'd be more than willing to prove how open-minded I am by being a stay-home parent while you went to college and made the real money." He repeated lines from her own speeches.

Annabeth was baffled for a second and then resumed to slapping him.

"You're impossible." She stopped for a second, her hand in midair. "And why would we have children while I was still in college?" She went back to punching.

"Ok, ok! I give up, I give up! I'm sorry! We can both go to college and become outstanding professionals in whatever field we pick." He managed to get a hold of her hands and control her. They stared at each other and Annabeth's eyes shot daggers. "I mean it, I'm sorry. I _will_ go to classes from now on." She seemed to calm down, so he let go.

"Promise?" She asked with a doubting expression. Percy rubbed his face, exhausted.

"Well, the answer is easy, isn't it? Of course I promise, and if I'm lying and Reyna tells you everything again, won't you kill me in the worst possible way, anyway?"

Annabeth smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, relieved:

"Not without torturing you first."

"See?" He swallowed his own saliva. "Why would I ever lie then?"

She never answered him; instead, she just stood there, letting her head fall heavily against his shoulders. He could feel her breathing and how warm she felt even when the cold wind passed through his wet hair. The wind also brought him the smell of lemon in her shampoo and he was smiling before he knew it. After the weirdest week ever, it was finally starting to feel like home again.

"You know…" he started after a while. "We haven't seen each other in ages. Well, seven days give or take but, yeah, _ages_."

She looked up to him as much as she could without taking her head from his shoulders.

"What does a guy have to do to get a kiss around here?"

She gave him a face in response, something between a scowl and a smile but leaned forward anyway.

Whenever Percy did something stupid – which was terrifyingly often – Annabeth would joke about how he had seaweed for brains and, when he kissed her, it really did _feel_ that way. He'd feel something melting inside his head, like his brains were actually made of something green and squishy, his heart would pump blood way faster than what he was used to and, just like he was riding on a roller-coaster, going too fast to ever consider stopping, he'd get a little lost.

Maybe it was his ADHD's fault, he couldn't know, but he was pretty sure it was all Annabeth's.

She pulled his face closer with her hands and her fingertips were cold so he placed his own hand on top of hers – he never realized these things while they were still kissing, though, it was always after and he always wondered when they had happened 'cause he had no memories of it. Annabeth usually laughed it off, she had no idea either, she assumed it was because they knew each other's moves too well.

"It'd be great if we were ever going into battle or something, we could predict our next attacks." She'd shrug and Percy would be left to wonder why they'd ever be on a battlefield in the first place.

She had just pulled his hair and bit his lip (why was making out with Annabeth always so similar to fighting though, he had no idea), when they heard a noise loud enough to startle them. They parted and looked around alarmed, standing up at once.

And, like it usually happened in Jupiter Academy whenever there was a loud noise, Frank Zhang was on the ground, trying to stand up.

"Oh, the poor, silly ox." Percy sighed and Annabeth stared at him in confusion. "Never mind." He told her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Frank was both trying to stand up and not look in their direction at the same time. He was covering his eyes with one hand and trying to track down his backpack by using his free one.

"Hey, Annabeth, that's Frank." And as that didn't propose enough of an answer, he completed: "He's Canadian."

Meanwhile, still unaware of anything other than his own desperation, Frank uttered unending apologies as his face changed from red to purple to red again. Percy fought a chuckle, Annabeth just stood there looking puzzled.

"Hey, Frank, relax, dude. Frank!" Frank wasn't wearing the school uniform, he had a hockey jersey on, a denim jacket and jeans instead, Percy had to admit that this outfit choice agreed a lot more with his friend than the Academy's purple suit. He tried not to laugh too much at how weird the big guy looked as he overreacted about such a silly thing. He grabbed Frank's arms and shook his shoulders. "_DUDE_!"

Frank finally took his hand from his eyes and looked up. He met Percy's face with an awkward smile:

"Heeey, what's up?" He then seemed to gather enough courage to look in Annabeth's direction. "Hey, is that your girlfriend?" Percy considered a sarcastic reply in the lines of "No and that's why I was making out with her in this parking lot" but Frank seemed to notice what he had said before it was necessary to go any further.

"Oh." He slapped his forehead as Percy helped him stand up. "Silly me." He studied Annabeth with his head bobbed to the side for a while and then turned back to Percy. "She's gorgeous but she doesn't look anything like me."

"_What?_" By this point, Annabeth looked so confused; her face was starting to look comical. Percy slapped Frank's shoulder.

"Don't pay attention to Frank, Wise girl, he thinks he's funny." They walked up to her and Frank reached out his hand, she shook it and he smiled:

"Nice to finally meet you, Annabeth Chase, I've heard a lot about you." Annabeth smiled. "Like a lot. A _real_ lot. Like, at some point, I started wishing Percy would just knock me out so I wouldn't have to hear the end of it." She laughed though it seemed as if she wasn't sure whether or not he was joking. Percy punched Frank in the stomach but he didn't even seem to feel it. Percy felt a little emasculated; Frank was supposed to be younger and weaker.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I interrupted err, hm…" He stopped mid-sentence and his face went back to changing shades, even Annabeth's went a little red this time. Percy rolled his eyes:

"Never mind, man, what are _you_ doing here? Isn't it way past your class hours?"

Frank appeared glad for the change of subject when he answered:

"Team tryouts."

"But I thought…"

"You thought I wasn't going to try? Yeah, so did I but Reyna tricked me into it. More like _bribed_ actually. I was weak, Percy, very weak." Percy raised his eyebrow, confused. "Archery club." Frank said at last. "It's been full for ages but she got me a spot if I promised to try out for everything I could possibly try out for."

"Full?" Annabeth interfered. "I'm pretty sure Archery is frowned upon at the Academy, isn't it? Why would its club be full?"

Frank stared at Annabeth, his mouth hanging open and then looked hopelessly at Percy:

"Why am I so easily tricked by women?" Percy laughed, Frank sighed. "Well, it's too late now, that treacherous woman got me signed up for like five different teams."

"Can't you just sign out though?" Annabeth asked.

"I suppose I could." Frank shrugged. "But I don't like disappointing people and they looked pretty happy to finally have someone to fill Jason's spot. Even if I sucked at everything." He gave them an apologetic smile as if to say "it can't be helped, I have to be kind"; that was what Percy liked about him.

The second thing he liked about Frank though, was much funnier to watch and he was happy to realize that Annabeth would soon see it too because Hazel Levesque was just coming their way.

Percy made a real scene of it too, pointing and smiling as if it was no big deal:

"Oh, look, Frank! It's Hazel!"

"What?" Immediately, his huge body froze and his expression changed but he didn't look behind. "_Where?_"

Percy glanced at Annabeth and smirked, she raised an eyebrow at him but her expression was playful. She got it.

"Hey, Hazel! Nice to see you! I thought you would be home by now." Percy said. "This is Annabeth, my girlfriend. She goes to Chiron High."

Hazel smiled. She was still wearing her uniform and her cheeks looked flushed, maybe from being introduced to someone new, maybe because of the weather.

"Oh, _Annabeth_. I heard a lot about you." Her smile widened and she showed her pretty white teeth. "_A lot."_

Frank chuckled nervously:

"I told her that already." He said. Even though he looked nervous, he was also grinning from ear to ear. Hazel turned and smiled at him.

"I was hoping to find you." She said and Frank coughed on his own saliva in response. It'd have been ok it was just a cough but it took him almost a whole minute to recover, Hazel was already patting him on the back and both Percy and Annabeth were wincing at the scene when he finally managed to smile and say:

"Well, here I am." It didn't sound as cool and collected after he had almost drowned in his own spit but, hey, Percy gave him a thumbs up from behind Hazel's back anyway.

"Yes, I see you." She crossed her arms at him. "I was watching you practice from the bleachers, you were amazing! I looked for you after you were done but I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I was at the showers." He replied, probably without thinking a lot.

"Then it's a good thing I didn't find you, huh?"

They were both quiet for a while, Percy let out a sound that wasn't really human come out from his mouth. Annabeth elbowed him but he could tell she was trying not to laugh too.

Frank and Hazel chuckled awkwardly and then were quiet again. Percy thought he _could_ let this go on forever but he decided he was feeling generous that day and said:

"Well, it's getting late, isn't it?" He stretched and faked a yawn that eventually became a real one. "We should probably get going." He smiled at his friends.

"Frank, you should walk Hazel home."

"Why?" Frank looked purple again, like an over-sized Asian grape. "I mean," he looked at Hazel. "I'd love to take you home, I just…" He stared at Percy again with narrowed eyes. "Isn't that your _car_, Percy? Wouldn't it be easier to just give us a ride?"

Percy stared at his car for the first time as if he was just noticing it there, he then looked at Annabeth and she nodded, knowingly.

"Yeah, sure." He pulled his girlfriend closer. "But I haven't seen Annabeth all week and you guys don't know how hard it has been and how much I want to…"

Frank turned a deeper shade of purple and grabbed Hazel – who was fanning her face in an old-fashioned manner - by the wrist, pulling her away from them as if they were some sort of disease.

"C'mon, Hazel, let's leave them alone." No more questions asked, he just marched away from Percy and Annabeth, never looking back. Hazel glanced their way once and Percy waved, she waved back.

Once they were far enough, Percy turned to his girlfriend and smiled.

"Should we go now?" It took Annabeth a little to reply, she was still somewhere else in her head. She seemed to snap back from her trance after a while and answered:

"Sure, sure." She grabbed her backpack as Percy opened the passenger's door for her. "We should probably grab some pizza on the way home though, Tyson will be starving."

"Ah, I'm sure he will be happy with his usual ten PBJs." Percy smiled. Tyson was his adoptive brother; he had Dawn Syndrome and was like a gentle giant who never stopped eating. Percy's mom had adopted him only a few years ago but he already couldn't remember life before the big guy. The two of them lived with Sally, their mother, and Paul, her husband and their stepdad. The house was always loud and he wouldn't have it any other way. "I was hoping we could have dinner at your place tonight, be on our own and stuff."

Annabeth, on the other hand, lived alone in a small apartment. Her father sent her money every month and it was obvious he missed her but living with her stepmom and half twin brothers was not an option to his girlfriend. Percy was happy about it though, as much as he wanted her to work things out with her family, he wasn't very keen on having her living all the way across the country in San Francisco.

Before she replied, Percy could swear she didn't look very happy but he shrugged the thought away, she would have told him if she was upset, right? Besides, he hadn't done anything wrong. Other than skipping classes, of course and telling people they were going to make out.

Ok, maybe she was a little angry, he could see why.

She got into the car and he followed her, she put their backpacks on the back seat and Percy hesitated before putting the keys in the ignition.

"So, where are we heading?"

"My place, I guess." She sighed. "But we will have to pick up a pizza on the way anyway, I don't think I have anything to eat."

Percy chortled:

"No problem, ma'am, all for food."

As they drove to the pizza place, Percy dared a few looks in her direction, she was quiet, staring at a book. This wasn't abnormal behavior – if anything, Percy could hardly get her attention whenever she had a book on her hands. He just couldn't shake the idea that something was off.

It wasn't 'till they had been through about twenty blocks that she opened her mouth:

"You didn't tell me that you had made friends already." The ride had been so quiet 'till them, that Percy was a little startled by her statement.

"Oh, Frank and Hazel?" He smirked. "They are great, aren't they?" Annabeth smiled:

"They look like nice people."

"And they are! So great too!" Percy couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Frank reminds me of a younger, clueless me. Except taller and more scary looking. Did you know he's related to Clarisse?"

Annabeth looked surprised:

"Poor thing."

"I know, right?" He laughed again. "And he's hopeless around Hazel! She's thirteen and he's like totally freaking out over her, it's wonderful to watch!"

Annabeth smiled and Percy could swear things were almost ok again.

"I took Frank under my wing. He's like that awkward third cousin everybody has, that always shows up to parties but stands on the corner 'cause no one knows who they are really related to."

They hit a red light and Percy took advantage of this to study Annabeth's expression.

"_What?_" She asked, crossing her arms.

He thought about what he had just said, about Frank reminded him of himself when he was younger and clueless. Percy, of course, knew he was still clueless to most things but he liked to think he was a bit wiser now.

He was glad, for instance, that his sort-of former ex-girlfriend and now very good friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare was a very helpful source of information when it came to Annabeth matters because, if it wasn't for her, he'd probably still be clueless about what was happening at that moment.

"The thing about Annabeth," she had told him once, when he happened to be hiding in the school newspaper office, trying to avoid a fight with Annabeth. "is that she _rationalizes _everything."

He hadn't understood, of course, so Rachel just rolled her eyes and explained:

"She doesn't speak." She told him. "She doesn't even allow herself to feel. If she likes you, if she's angry – she's just not very good with her emotions. You keep saying she's too complicated to read, to understand but, Percy, I doubt even Annabeth knows what Annabeth feels."

Percy opened his mouth to protest but Rachel would have none of it.

"Annabeth is a person that enjoys complicated logical thinking but you can't apply logic to feelings." Rachel shrugged. "And she gets mad at herself for not understanding everything. She can't tell you why she's mad at you 'cause she's probably angrier at herself for not understanding it. She argues with you when she's frustrated. It's that simple."

It wasn't simple at all. It wasn't simple when Rachel first said it and it wasn't simple now when they were in the car going to get pizza. Percy knew though, that, if anything, Annabeth had _pride. _She'd never admit to being hurt or jealous because that would expose her as vulnerable.

"What?" She asked again, looking more impatient than before.

You can't apply logic to feelings, Rachel had said, and Percy thought about the conversation they had had earlier. Annabeth felt guilty she had sent him there but she wasn't pleasantly surprised to see he had made friends so easily either.

"You have to step up, Percy." Rachel's voice echoed in his head. "You think Annabeth knows better than the two of you but sometimes she's just as lost. She has insecurities, you know?"

Even though it was hard for him to believe back then that Annabeth could ever fear losing him, he knew what Rachel meant. Annabeth did things on her own most of the time because she felt like she couldn't count on anyone.

She had lost her father to his new family, she had lost Luke to, well, to _Luke_. She had lost Thalia to her wanderlust... Annabeth kept losing people. Those were Rachel's words too, not his. Percy thanked his red headed friend for the epiphany even though she wasn't there.

Sometimes, Annabeth needed to be the one to get things explained to her, he thought, so, he'd do it.

"Nothing." He replied her questions at last. "I was just thinking about how I miss going to school with you every day." Annabeth rolled her eyes, she knew he had gotten it right and she was mad at him. Sometimes, there was no way to please her. He took her hand and made her look at him.

She gave him the scariest glare she could manage and, under the red light, it looked even scarier but that didn't stop Percy.

"Remember why we are doing this, ok? It's for the best." He told her. "You told me it was for the best and you wanted me to make friends." She opened her mouth to speak, probably start an argument but he didn't let her.

"But all you have to do is say one word and I'll sack the plan." Annabeth's eyes widened. "I don't care in the least bit about "the best for everyone", if you're not ok about it, got it?"

And he must have said something right 'cause he could swear Annabeth had blushed.

"It's you and me and we can afford to be selfish if that's what you want. I really don't care about anything else, ok?" Annabeth nodded and he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"You say the word, Annabeth, and we run away or disappear and condemn this whole town to war, I couldn't care less. I may be in a different school now but no new friend, no anything is gonna make me walk away, ok?" He smiled. "It took me a lot of effort to get you in these last few years so, if you want me to go to the deepest, darkest place in hell, I will. If that's what it takes for us to be together, just say the word and I'll go."

The light turned green and he let go of her hand to start the car. Annabeth smiled at him:

"Hey." She said at last, finally sounding like her usual self. "As long as we are together, right?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh look, are those tears in your eyes? No? Ok, then. Seriously though, long chapter, huh? Hopefully the others won't get progressively longer as well O_O! How did you feel about this chapter? Did you like it? Do you want to know what happened to Luke? Is Thalia ever going to show up? YOU-HAVE-TO-TRUST-ME._

_Up next is Reyna. And I know all the ladies love Leo but the ladies will have to be patient!_

_Love, _

_Thatu/Clichesbullet (and, hey, isn't that the review box? Well, well, well, shouldn't you write something on it? Sounds like such a great idea!)_


	8. Reyna

**High School Mythical**

**A/N:**_ Ok, finally, after all that struggle; Reyna's chapter is here! I can't even begin to explain how overwhelmed I am with all the reviews (literally, there were A LOT of reviews, keep them coming) and the fan arts (keep those coming, I can't handle so much love and I like it) and the graphics (pretty, shiny thing, gimme more of those)! I may end up missing some replies because there are so many reviews and so few of you with actual logins here but anyway! Here it is, hope you like it! And thank you so much!_

_P.S.: Some people seem to be confused about which ships this fic will feature; the answer is in the summary: All canon ships (that includes ALL love triangles), plus Leyna that isn't canon but will be heavily implied because it's my otp – but, if you're not into them, don't worry, it won't be enough to bother you._

_Also, on another note: people guessing Luke killed himself. No. And Yes. But that's not it. Don't try to guess. _

**High School Mythical**

**Chapter 7: REYNA**

It wasn't even April yet but Reyna was already pretty sure it wasn't going to be her year. Jason had been transferred, her work had doubled, she had a headache that just wouldn't quit, Percy Jackson was an irresponsible mess and, though she had no idea why, Octavian seemed to be physically incapable of _shutting up_!

"This is preposterous!" He roared to the other council members in the office and Reyna tried to focus on the open window by the opposite side of the room as she rubbed her temples with her index fingers. Many things annoyed her about her council mate Octavian, but she was starting to believe his ability to use words such as "preposterous" during a speech, when it was hardly past six am and she hadn't even finished her coffee, was the worst of them.

"Octavian, this was never up to us and you –"

"_Nonsense!_" She also didn't quite like his tendency to cut her off midsentence for emphasis. "The Board clearly has some power to stop this. We can surely do something. No one would ever force us to accept a new member without the usual tryouts unless we presented ourselves as willing to."

Octavian often spoke in plurals as to give an idea of team work but also, of course, as to imply Reyna was doing a bad job without ever confronting her or pointing his finger.

Reyna checked around through the room as Octavian ranted on, trying to study the other board member's reactions to his speech. As he preached about Jason abandoning the school and going against everything Jupiter Academy stood for and about how accepting Percy Jackson as an ambassador would be like accepting a Trojan horse, the other members didn't seem that focused.

While Cato did look as if he was listening; Gwen was browsing through a glossy magazine, sighing and Dakota seemed to be trying to conceal the fact that he was eating a bag of loud potato chips from under the table. Reyna rolled her eyes. Despite Octavian ability to domain a crowd, she had very few reasons to worry if the crowd wasn't really there in the first place. She stood up and all eyes were on her; even Gwen dodged her eyes from whatever gossip she was just reading about, while Dakota almost choked on his chips.

Standing up and deciding to put an end to Octavian's speech, however, was the easy part, she was a brave girl. It was the actual speaking and going against his ability to twist words that bothered her. She took a second to study her words wisely before finally going with:

"As fellow board members," She watched her mouth to not once use the word "I" for she knew that would be the end of her. "we are all lucky to be key parts in a time of massive change not only inside school grounds but in this town's whole culture and behavior, and, despite your understandable worries about whether or not we are at risk here, my dear colleague, we aim to look forward – towards progress." She never stopped talking, afraid he'd find a gap somewhere to fit in his agenda. "And, in a time of progress, we must understand that being willing to take new opportunities is just as important as remaining faithful to what the Academy stands for."

She could see him opening his mouth, so she breathed in and out as quickly as she could and proceeded before he got a chance:

"And what the Academy stands for, Octavian, what _we_ stand for is respect and progress and giving voice to everyone who's willing to speak and _this, _I assure you, was never at stake when we accepted Percy Jackson in this school." She then turned towards her other colleagues, reaching out:

"In your pockets, we find a beautiful embroidered sign that represents our beloved school and, if my colleagues ever paid enough attention and I know you did, you'll see the saying "SPQR" under a golden eagle. In this school we believe in the voice of the people, much like the Romans did, and we also believe discipline is the key to success. With that said, I'd like to remind you that if Rome ever became the legendary empire we hear about even nowadays, it was because they were never afraid of expanding, never afraid of progress. It was Rome's ability to embrace so many different cultures that made it so notorious." She sighed. "And also, let's not look past, what led Rome to its downfall; the segregation, the hunger for power, the diversion of opinions that would not compromise. Let's all learn from the good and the bad."

By then, she was pretty sure she was just ranting but she could no longer stop. She mentally shook her head and concluded:

"We are all key parts in a process of great importance and we are all bound to accept the progress and not be stuck in our old ways. For us to see a brighter future, we need to let go of petty, childish ideas of an unspoken war between schools and focus on what's really important. Sacrifices are asked of all of us; Jason himself" she tried not to sound particularly aggressive on this subject but was impossible not to glare at Octavian "is struggling right now with the changes of leaving us and living among people he has never met before and, as for us, all _we_ have to do is accept Perseus Jackson as an honorary member of the board so that we can learn and grow from this experience. All the sacrifice that is asked of us is that we accept someone and isn't this the very first thing we stand for?"

There was an excruciatingly long second in which she thought Octavian or someone else would call her out on her speech, tell her she was full of herself and they'd do no such thing – that they couldn't care less about what the mayor's wife had planned and that they had no interest in a progress that meant coexisting with Chiron students but no one said a thing. Actually, she was caught by surprise, but Dakota tried to start a chain of applause but stopped guiltily as soon as Cato and the others glared at him.

"Well," she looked at her watch and grabbed her papers and coffee. "I think is about time we all go to class. I have a meeting with the principal right now so we shall discuss this again later if you will, but, as of now, this meeting is adjourned."

* * *

As Reyna made her way towards Principal Lupa's office, she couldn't help but to be a little proud of herself. Surely, she was still shaking as she sipped nervously from her sugary coffee but it was only because talking like that always freaked her out so much.

Jason often scolded her for it, told her she was being silly, that there was nothing to worry about but she resented him for it. Everything came very easily for her colleague; he had a natural charisma that couldn't be questioned. Had he been there today, Octavian wouldn't have dared to question the board's choice at all – Jason had a powerful presence like that. Reyna always wondered if it had something to do with coming from a family of politicians but then she reminded herself that she herself was nothing like her parents and shrugged the thought away.

Either way, winning over the board had been a small victory amidst all the mess that the last couple of weeks had been. Being able to speak up and actually win an argument made her feel, for the first time, that she was actually able to do a job meant for two people. She had always been good at solving problems and getting projects from plan to action but she was never a preacher, a crowd pleaser - that was Jason's job, not hers.

She smiled to herself and realized how odd she would have looked to anyone crossing the hallways at that hour, she wasn't exactly known for her public displays of sentiment. She knew better though, no one would be there – not when Jason wasn't around anymore to patrol corridors - and, even he was, he wouldn't be much surprised; he knew her well enough to know how much that mattered.

She stopped in front of Lupa's office and knocked gently on the door before inserting her head in to check if the principal was busy but she seemed to be already waiting for her.

"C'mon in, girl, don't just stand there." She gestured towards the black leather seats in front of her desk. "I understand you come from a council meeting about the Jackson issue?"

"The Jackson issue" seemed to be how Lupa referred to the boy in general and not just to the situation of him joining them at the council. Reyna nodded and Lupa sighed, taking her glasses off and cleaning them with a tissue.

"Well, I believe however it went down, that you are doing a good work." Reyna moved uncomfortably in her chair. The principal's piercing eyes seemed to cut right through her hardly built wall of sobriety and reach right at her insecure teenage center but she tried not to show it.

Lupa was about sixty or maybe seventy but she sounded centuries old. She dressed in elegant shades of black, white and grey and her hair was platinum white and _never _looked even remotely messy. Everything about her stood for elegance, discipline and strength of character. She was equally easy to admire and fear and Reyna respected that to no end.

"Oh well, now to our real matter, child." Reyna felt her heart race and involuntarily clenched her finger to the chair arms.

"Yes, ma'am?" Her voice was shaky, a lot of people in school secretly compared Lupa to a wolf and Reyna couldn't be more aware of why than she was at that moment. She had no idea what the principal wanted to talk about but, if her previous luck was any sign, it couldn't be very good.

Lupa stood up and paced slowly and graciously (seriously, how did she do that?) from side to side with her arms crossed.

"One would have to be rather naïve to think you haven't taken too much upon yourself lately, child and I must say I'm very worried." From behind the principal's back, Reyna raised a confused eyebrow. "You've always exceled and I know you for long enough to know you aim high in life, which is why I wanted to talk to you about your latest math grades."

Reyna felt a bitter taste in her mouth and a lump suddenly forming in her throat. She should've seen this coming but she still felt terrible.

"Oh, don't make that face, you're still top of your class." Lupa rolled her eyes as she sat down at her desk again with her legs crossed and browsed through papers. "It's just that I know that you intend to get a scholarship for when you go to University and, looking at your schools of choice, you need to keep theses scores as high as possible."

"I know, ma'am, I'll…" But Lupa raised a hand in a motion that meant "stop" to shut her up.

"I'm not done yet." She kept browsing through papers. "It's not only your grades that worry me. You're not going bad at all, you just need to get back on track on math and other exact sciences, honestly, considering what you're going through right now, that's more than what I would expect from anyone." Reyna felt her cheeks burn and Lupa smiled. "Personally, if you asked me, I doubt Jason Grace would show as much poise as you do in the same situation." Reyna opened her mouth to speak again but Lupa repeated her hand gesture from before. "However, Reyna, I can't allow you to go on with so much on your plate and still expect you to improve your grades so, I've came up with a plan of my own."

Reyna carved her fingers on the leather chair again.

"I'm reassigning some of your less significant works like patrolling bathrooms and checking lunch quality to other board members." Reyna couldn't help but to look curious. "I think you'll be happy to know I also reassigned the library fee situation to myself as I understand this is the cause of so much stress to you."

"Ma'am, all due respect,"

"No. Don't say anything yet." Lupa rolled her eyes. "I'm not giving you free time. Not exactly." For a second, Reyna could swear the principal was hesitating as if afraid of her reaction and that made her even more nervous than before. Lupa was very quiet for a while and then handed a heavy pile of papers to her, on top of it, the Chiron High School for the Bright three symbol letters as well as its mascot, the centaur, shone in gold. Before Reyna could read anything, the principal said:

"As part of the many cohabitation activities we are encouraging among our schools students, Chiron and I decided that, if you had proper tutoring, you'd not only be able to solve your grade problems as well as relax and work towards our diplomatic goals."

The bitter taste and the lump came back to Reyna's mouth and they both tasted like embarrassment and defeat. No, she would not be tutored by anyone, let alone let anyone from CHB know she was having problems with her grades. She'd politely refuse and go back to her regular activities and work hard on her own, like she always did.

She was about to speak when her own words from earlier slapped her in the back of the head. Sacrifices had to be made; she had said, for a greater future. Jason had left everything behind. Surely, she'd manage to make _one_ friend for the sake of peace. Maybe, if she were lucky enough, it'd even be Annabeth Chase; she was very good with numbers.

"Has my tutor been signed already?" She said with a defiant smile Lupa took in gladly, with a heartfelt laughter.

"I can always count on you to show some spirit, Reyna, that's for sure." Reyna thought of how no one else would ever say that about her except the principal as she watched Lupa's very white teeth shining as she smiled and waved her off.

"You're free to go now, I shall call you later today with the final name. Chiron and I are still discussing that, I'll have nothing but the best for you."

Reyna stood up, greeted her and turned her back to leave but Lupa had one more thing to say:

"I know it's been tough lately, child, but I'm a mother and you kids are like my own to me; I'd never pick something I thought would be bad for you in the long run, I hope you know that."

Reyna turned around one more time and smiled:

"I know."

"And don't worry. I'll make sure the tutoring business goes on as secretly as possible. Now, be a darling and see if you can make Jackson join the council this century still. I can't deal with that boy." The principal rubbed her temples and grunted and Reyna was tempted to do the same 'till an idea popped in her head.

"I wouldn't worry, ma'am, I think I have his girlfriend's number." Lupa smiled:

"A vile strategy." She said.

"A _winner's_ strategy." Reyna replied before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Reyna lived on her own in a small apartment; she lived off her scholarship and the money her older sister sent her from her Amazon office. It was a rather comfortable life, especially considering their upbringing after losing their mother and being abandoned by their father. They had been raised in all female boarding house where the landlady ran a beauty parlor. Hylla, her older sister, had memories of their parents but she never spoke of them, except that their mother was tough and very serious while their father was more of a soft kind;

"That's probably why he left us, Reyna." She'd tell her. "He was too soft to see us grow up without mom."

As she grew up, she soon learned those were white lies her sister told her to cheer her up but she was thankful for them. When a gas explosion led the landlady's beauty parlor to close, they were homeless for a long time, forced to live on the streets for a while, dealing with gang members and all sorts of danger but they eventually found opportunity in Olympus where Lupa was happy to provide them with education if they promised to apply; she said they reminded her of her own twin sons when they were younger.

Hylla was not meant for school though, she wanted to work and she wanted to do it soon, so she did. She turned out really well, with a managing job on a major company; they had fought back then about what was best for their future and decided to part ways but in a friendly manner. Reyna wanted to exceed expectations in her own way.

She felt her cheeks burning as she unlocked her apartment's door. She wanted to exceed expectations but was still failing in the simplest things. Aurum and Argentum greeted her at the door and that cheered her up a little; living with the dogs made life less lonely. They had been Hylla's plan for protection back when they were still on the run but now they were her comforting homecoming team every day. She patted them on the head, dodged their eager noses going through the different smells on her uniform and walked towards the phone.

Her first intention had been calling up Annabeth and telling her that Percy had been invited to the Academy's council but as soon as she approached the desk, she saw she had two messages. She sat down and her dogs rested their heads on her lap so she could scratch their ears; she pressed play:

"Hey, it's Jason, I'm calling in to see how you're doing; I know you had a council meeting today. Did you manage not to strangle Octavian? You know; if he really gets on your nerves, remember Dakota spread a rumor about him having a habit of slaying teddy bears to feel better. You should use that to your advantage." On the phone, Jason laughed and she couldn't help but to notice he seemed different. More at easy, relaxed; she stopped herself from thinking "happier". "Anyway, I have a lot to tell you but I know you're, like, always busy so never mind. I mean, it's almost seven and you're not even home!" Reyna raised both eyebrows, what had CHB done to Jason? Seven was their standard time to be home. "Well, I have to go, Piper said she wanted to show me something cool and I'm afraid she might have stolen another car. Leo says she's done it once but I don't believe it, I mean, not _entirely _but it's rather possible. She's quite a…Well, I'm ranting! I'm sorry, I know how you hate that. Bye, now. Good luck with the council, call me if you need anything, I'm still here for whatever it is."

"He sounded like another person completely", she thought bitterly for a second and then shook those thoughts away, caressing Argentum's head. There was no point thinking like that, she told herself. Jason was working hard and so would she!

She listened to Jason's message three times before she remembered there was a second one waiting to be heard. Reyna chuckled.

"I guess I missed him." She said rolling her eyes at herself.

The second message was not from Jason's but from Lupa's office and it got Reyna's hair standing on her back. She stood up at once making both her dogs dance around her legs startled for a while and dialed the school's number as fast as she could:

"Hello, this is council president. May I please speak to the principal? Yes, I know she's leaving but this is very urgent." After a few minutes, Reyna could hear Lupa's voice inquiring her secretary about who it was on the other line and deciding to take the call when she heard it was her.

"Yes, child?"

"Lupa, I'm sorry to be a bother but I think there has been a mistake." She fought a nervous chuckle. "I was under the impression that I'd be signed to a proper CHB tutor, someone qualified with good grades; better than mine at least." Lupa was mute on the other line. Reyna knew this was a daring silence; as if she was still expecting her to offer something worth commenting on. "I'm sorry Lupa but how am I supposed to believe Leo Valdez, a boy with a criminal record for arson, is ever going to help me improve my grades?"

* * *

**A/N: **_And now DA LADIES shall rest reassured for Leo's POV is coming and faster than Reyna's, that's for sure. Anyone having any doubts as to why he'd ever be picked for tutoring, please wait 'till next chapter. Also, some Lazel is on the way too. I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter and it'd be wonderful of you to leave a review now that you've read it 'cause keeping the pace is all about receiving a response too! _

_Love,_

_Thatu_

_P.S.: And don't forget to tag your High School Mythical stuff on tumblr so I can see it too!_


End file.
